Magic and Mayhem
by Bookworm Gal
Summary: Max and Dani end up moving yet again, this time to a town in Maine called "Friendship." And on his first day in a new school, Max encounters the girl who lives in the supposed haunted house. Things get stranger with the news of a murder, the return of a former feline, and the theft of the Book. And more witches on Halloween. Post "Hocus Pocus," "Casper," and "Casper Meets Wendy."
1. Encounters

**I've been bouncing this idea around for years. I wrote a few paragraphs back in 2013. I even posted the idea on a forum on this site in case someone else ever wanted to give it a shot. But no one ever wrote it and I never forgot about it. So here it is. My Halloween-based crossover story spooktacular. A couple of my favorite Halloween movies from the 90s gathered together for your entertainment.**

 **So this story combines the Disney movie "Hocus Pocus" with the movie "Casper" and the sequel "Casper Meets Wendy." It'll make the most sense if you've seen all three of them. Plus, they're kind of fun to watch around Halloween if you want to take a break from scary slasher films and pretend to be a kid again.**

 **Now, while "Hocus Pocus" is stated to take place in 1993, they never actually say the year in "Casper." So even though the film was released in 1995, I'm going to say it occurred in 1992. That will give Casper and Kat some time to be friends and let her age a bit so she's closer to Max's age. And provide a gap of time when the events of "Casper Meets Wendy" could happen. Thus, this story ends up taking place in 1994.**

 **Remember, I do not own any of the characters or concepts from "Hocus Pocus," "Casper," or "Casper Meets Wendy." If I tried to claim them, I'd probably end up haunted and/or cursed.**

Magic and Mayhem

Time was rather odd here. It was possible to sense the passage of it if he concentrated, but it was also easy to ignore such things. Just like how it was so easy to ignore how he couldn't even describe his surroundings. There were no words for what he saw or heard. He knew recent descriptions on Earth involved the idea of clouds and such, but that wasn't quite right either. There was simply the way it felt, filled with peace, joy, and light. There was just this ageless and unchanging feeling to the place that somehow felt completely and utterly right. Like eternity was both a distant concept and something so close. It was nothing like he'd experienced during his centuries of life.

Emily assured him that he would eventually grow accustomed to it. She and his parents certainly seemed used to the wondrous place that defied all descriptions. But he'd spent more time on Earth than anyone there. He'd lived longer than any of them, watching the progress of humanity and experiencing the ever-changing world for so long. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to the idea he was truly free of his cursed immortal life.

At least he was with his family again. And no longer had a tail.

"Thackery Binx," greeted a woman in red, joining the young man and his family abruptly.

There were plenty of people around them, but they seemed to be easy to ignore if you wanted to concentrate of someone else. It wasn't as if any of them were bound to the way they appeared in life anyway, though most preferred to take on their former shape. They were like transparent ghosts or shadows until they wished to see you or you wished to speak to them. Then they became more noticeable and solid-looking.

Considering how many people existed there, moving around as they pleased and filled with the joyful peace that seemed to engulf them, it was simpler that way. It was like the golden gate; not really there until it was needed or wanted. Explanations and descriptions always seemed to fail to truly capture the essence of their surroundings, but it was the best that he could understand.

But regardless, no one in his family really noticed the woman until she wished to greet them.

She wore a flowing, translucent, red outfit that seemed to flutter in a breeze that only she wished to feel. She wore her brown curls loose around her shoulders, an act his mother frowned slightly at. Binx, who had seen far more scandalous things during his long life than this small example of the changing fashions, simply nodded to the woman in acknowledgment of her greetings.

"My name is Amelia Harvey. I've heard of you, of what happened to you and what you did. And, while I have no right to ask you to do more, I believe you will want to be involved in this."

"Make thy meaning plain," requested the young man's father. "What do thou wish of my son?"

There was something about the woman, something that Binx recognized even with relatively short amount of time there. She wasn't just a soul who found peace and serenity. She was a guardian, one who chose to remain near the gate to watch over the world and those who had yet to find their way home. She urged those who were uncertain about crossing over to come through the gate, prevented those who were not yet ready from entering, and sometimes returned to Earth to help those who deserved it. Mostly they only returned to those who they were close to during life or who were related, but sometimes they would guard the loved ones of those they cared for themselves. They were more powerful than the other souls who dwelled beyond the gate. Emily took on that role for a time, watching over her transformed brother from afar. And now another guardian of the gate wished for him to do something.

The woman, Amelia, explained, "Someone is planning to meddle in something dangerous this Halloween. And, because All Hallows' Eve is a time with so much dangerous potential, they may succeed." She pulled her translucent outfit closer, "My husband and especially my daughter will be in the middle of the coming danger. I can only guard them so much."

"What does this have to do with Thackery?" asked his mother, placing a protective hand on the shoulder of the son she'd just recently been reunited with.

"Because my family is not the only people in danger," Amelia answered. "Your friends, Max and Dani, are also in harm's way. And the threats they face are very similar to the ones you've faced before."

The young man's eyes narrowed at her words. No matter how long he'd waited and longed to be rejoined with his family and how nice, wonderful, and peaceful he found it to be, he couldn't help worrying about Max and Dani. They were the reason the witches were gone and his soul was freed. Without them, he would still be stalking the sewers for mice with only his guilt and regret to keep him company. He couldn't leave them to whatever threat the woman was describing. He couldn't let Max or Dani be harmed when it was within his power to prevent it.

Without hesitation, he asked, "What can I do?"

* * *

She focused on her gruesome task, cool and detached. Her hands were cold from her work, the result of storing the dead human body in an empty refrigerator during the day. It would make it much easier in the long term. Fat was easier to trim from the body while cold. Once she'd gathered enough, she would toss it through the food processor and add it to a stockpot at low heat. Once the fat melted, she'd strain it through the waiting cheesecloth, and start dipping the wick into the tallow. It was a simple enough process, one people were performing for hundreds of years with animal fat. A little research ensured she knew enough to do it with her human body.

Power was not a gift she naturally possessed, so she had to rely on darker paths to achieve what she wanted. Many of such spells and incantations were lost, but she'd tracked down some clues. An old summoning spell and the location of an entire book. The first was the simplest due to the stories that circulated the town, a scary story to amuse children and tourists. The book was trickier, but a pair of teenage boys who spoke in fear revealed their knowledge. She followed the book across state lines and now only needed to wait until the rest of her preparations were ready before she grabbed it. But both the summons and the book would serve her purposes very well.

With a smug grin to herself, she wiped some of the cold gore of her victim off her hands and knife. She would awaken them and they would bring him back. He promised to reward her for loyal service and she intended to collect that reward. Even if she had to drag the dead back to life in order to free him from his prison, she would do it.

She nodded to herself as she inspected her work. She had enough for what she was making. Once she had the fat melting in the stockpot, she could dispose of the rest of the body while she waited. It would be easier to work without the corpse taking up space. And once that was dealt with, she could test her candle-making skills.

* * *

"I can't believe we moved to a place called 'Friendship,'" Max muttered under his breath. "If I have to hear one more joke about it being such a friendly place, I swear I'm going to strangle dad."

"You're just upset that we moved away from _Allison_ ," commented Dani, smirking at him. "And just when you starting to make some more friends and get popular too."

She skipped out of reach as he tried to grab his sister. She seemed perfectly content to tease him while dashing between the falling leaves on the journey to school. It was admittedly picturesque. Cute New England houses as far as the eye could see, colorful leaves falling from the trees that lined the street, very little traffic on the road, and just the slightest hint of autumn chill when a breeze struck. There was even the smell of crisp leaves, a salty tang from the neaby coastline, and a faint scent of carved pumpkins in the air. He had to admit that Los Angeles couldn't quite match a small town autumn when it came to being distinctive.

Still, it wasn't quite enough to distract him from Dani's antics. There were times he felt like tossing his younger sister out a window because of her talent at finding ways to annoy or embarrass him. She was an expert at it, having practiced the skill over the nine years of her life quite extensively. And she never really stopped trying to bug him for long. He seriously doubted she really knew what a virgin was last Halloween, but that didn't stop her from using the term in several conversations that night. She could drive him crazy faster than anyone else. On the other hand, he loved her dearly and would do anything to protect her. Which was something he'd also proven last fall and helped to bring the siblings closer together again.

"Don't deny you'll miss the place," he remarked. "You had friends in Salem too. And you like Allison."

Dani stopped her attempts to catch the falling leaves to glare at him, saying, "Do you even _remember_ what happened last year? We spent the whole night being chased by creepy witches. We almost got killed. And we were grounded until New Year's for blowing up part of the roof because Mom and Dad wouldn't believe the truth. I liked my friends and I like Allison, but I'm not sorry about leaving. Maybe this year we'll have a normal Halloween." Then she smiled evilly, "And you promised to go trick-or-treating with me this year as Peter Pan and Wendy. Remember?"

"After all that, after everything that happened that night, you actually remember that stupid promise?"

Dani laughed, apparently finding her brother's horrified expression hilarious. She specified tights in her request. He'd only agreed in the first place because he figured she'd forget in a year and he _really_ wanted to talk to Allison. But apparently his evil little sister never forgot anything that could embarrass her brother. Max tried to grab her in a half-insane attempt to throw her into the nearby ocean, but she was already scurrying down the sidewalk and out of reach while still giggling.

Even though he was old enough to drive, his parents apparently thought that part of a "small town's charm" was that kids could walk to school easily. Not to mention that all the packing and moving chaos ensured that he never had time to take the driving test. Thus, Max was forced to escort his sister and himself to class at least for the present. And of course, their bikes were still hidden under a pile of boxes and general moving chaos. Perhaps in the future, he'd be able to talk sense into his father and gain a driver's license. Until then, they were stuck on foot for their first day.

Of course, there was the annoying fact his entire life was uprooted a second time almost exactly a year after the first time. Even if he wasn't completely at the other end of the country this time, Max wasn't exactly thrilled to be moving to another small New England town. He had friends, a girlfriend, and a rebuilt room he'd grown fond of back in Salem. He'd just started getting over leaving Los Angeles and now he was starting over again. That was why he was looking forward to getting his driver's license and maybe even an old car of his own. That way, he could possibly drive to visit Allison on the weekend occasionally. It would take a while, but Massachusetts wasn't that far from Maine, right? And he could still call her on the phone. It was a long-distance relationship, but he and Allison agreed to make it work.

But until he had the chance to see his girlfriend again, he would have to survive Dani and her plans for him to dress as Peter Pan and wear tights.

"That's just evil," he called after her. "Winnifred would have done something like that, making me wear that costume in public. But my own sister? That's just… whoa…"

Max's teasing rant sputtered out as he caught sight of a rather imposing building on a hill. It was huge, really old fashioned, and creepy. From the rather overgrown and half-dead foliage to the grim and at-least-a-century-old architecture, the entire thing screamed "haunted house." Even the set of iron gates that was relatively closer to the road, with a large "W" worked into the design, added to the sense of dangerous and forbidden secrets within. It was exactly the sort of place that kids would dare each other to approach, just like the museum that was once the Sanderson sisters' house.

"Oh no," moaned Dani as she looked at the house perched on the edge of the coastline. "If you light a candle in there, I'll—"

"Come on," he interrupted, grabbing the strap of her backpack and pulling her along. "We're going to be late. And we're not going inside there, ever. I learned my lesson already."

* * *

The dark-haired girl moved through the crowded halls of the school, remembering longingly of the days she moved so often and didn't have to deal with the same suspicious jerks for years at a time. Kat never imagined missing the constant moving that followed her mother's death. She'd ended up all over the country thanks to her dad's unique response to loss. She'd hated how she could never stay long enough to make any real friends. Or, honestly, any real enemies.

Now she could experience both. She hated the weird stares far more than the constant relocating. They ensured that she never completely forgot that she wasn't exactly like them.

The stares weren't constant and she could put them out of her mind most of the time. She could pretend that she was just another random student in the sea of teenagers. Most of the time, the students and teachers tried to ignore the fact she lived in the infamous Whipstaff Manor, which made it easier for her. They even laughed off the results of the Halloween dance from a few years ago, pretending it was all a prank and _not_ proof of what they all secretly feared about that place. Some even acted friendly towards her, partnering with her on class projects and inviting her to their houses to work on homework (but never _her_ house). A few might even think of her as a friend, albeit not a close friend.

During calm times, they all pretended that everything was normal. But never around Halloween. And never anytime something unusual occurred in the town. So when both happened at the same time, the stares and whispers would begin and Kat couldn't ignore them completely.

They couldn't believe she still lived there. No one could actually live at Whipstaff Manor. The deed might be passed around, but no one in living memory had stayed in Whipstaff for longer than a month before fleeing the location. Everyone in town knew that. It was a fact, even if their explanations for why seemed to be partially composed of wild theories and scary stories. So, the idea that she and her father remained for years after a very frightened Dibbs handed over the deed (and the promised payment for "services rendered") worried them. It messed with their understanding of the world around them. So there had to be something fundamentally wrong with the Harveys.

She'd memorized most of the varieties by that point. She was cursed or a jinx. She was insane. She was actually a ghost herself. She was a freak of nature. She was a witch. Most of these whispers were shared behind her back, but at least Amber wasn't afraid to accuse Kat to her face. Whenever something went wrong, they began to whisper.

On one level, Kat understood. Even after a couple of years, she was the outsider to the small community. They'd grown up together while she'd simply appeared one day. She lived in the one place they were raised to fear and avoid. And odd events, like moving objects and sudden chills followed her. The last was simply an indication of her self-appointed bodyguard, but she could see why she unnerved her classmates. She was a weirdness magnet.

She didn't like hear the whispers, however. She never liked it when something caused them to start viewing her with suspicion once again. She never liked it when they connected her to creepiest and weirdest things. As she headed towards her seat, she couldn't help overhearing the unpleasant details of the current local horror mystery that would undoubtedly be blamed on her eventually.

"I heard the body was completely dissected and cut to pieces," a girl, Ashley, said with grim amusement. "Practically skinned."

Someone else, Jason, stated, "My dad works at the hospital they did the autopsy in. He said the guy died of strangulation. Like he was hanged."

"Suicide?" another student, Jeff, asked.

"No way," Ashley scoffed. "You don't get all sliced up like that if you hang yourself. And how would he end up in front of the police station like that unless someone put him there?"

"They found him a couple of hours after midnight and they said it looked really freaky. Like he was some sort of human sacrifice or something. Bet you anything that it was—"

The current speaker cut off abruptly as the teacher came in, essentially killing the conversation completely. Kat felt herself sign in relief as she stared at her desk stubbornly. She knew what they were about to say, what they were about to accuse her of doing, but she didn't want to hear it. Besides, they were probably better off not saying it aloud. The last time someone accused her of something awful, they spoke a little too loud and found their locker glued shut between classes.

As their teacher, Mrs. Gail, walked towards the front of the room, Kat abruptly noticed that she wasn't alone. There was a boy, one that she didn't recognize. Dark hair, a brown jacket, a navy blue shirt over a white t-shirt that she could only spot by the collar, light-blue jeans, and sneakers, he was definitely not a regular student. She realized that, after two years, she was no longer the newest student in the class. And judging by how everyone else was staring at him intently, they'd realized the same thing.

"Class, I know we're all deeply upset by the news about last night. I'm sure the police are working on it as we speak and will have the culprit in custody before we know it," the woman assured. "But in the meantime, I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to our new student, Max Dennison."

The dark-haired young man gave a half-hearted wave at the group of students, clearly unhappy with being there in general and being at the center of attention specifically. Kat could empathize. She remembered the first day at a new school and having to deal with the stress of facing a bunch of strangers. She'd done it more times than she liked to remember and it never got easier. The first day was never fun.

"Max, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" urged Mrs. Gail.

The boy rolled his eyes slightly and slouched down further before saying, "The name's Max. Spent most of my life in Los Angeles until my crazy parents decided to drag me and my little sister across the country to a couple of small towns. First, we moved to Salem, Massachusetts. Famous for hanging a trio of witches about three hundred years ago and not much else. And then we moved here."

"Well, I'm certain you'll have plenty of interesting stories to share when we start discussing that era in history," she smiled, undeterred by Max's lack of enthusiasm. "Let's see where we can seat you."

A quick glance around the room proved that the only open space was near Kat. The young man slipped into a seat. Now that the moment was past, most of the class immediately ignored him beyond the occasional glance at the new kid. It would take them some time to warm up to him. If it wasn't for her unusual house and the need for a Halloween party that year, Kat knew they would have ignored her the first day too. That's what happens for the new student at a school. A few moments of gawking and then being generally ignored until people warmed up to the new kid in town.

A few students, however, kept looking at him, especially a couple of girls. Kat figured that these girls were searching for their last minute dates for the Halloween party. Of course, the party wouldn't be until tomorrow night (they were a little nervous now about throwing a party on the actual day, just in case). So they still had a little time to search for a date. And the young man _was_ reasonably good-looking.

"Looks like the hunt is on," she muttered softly.

"I do feel trapped," he smirked, surprising Kat. "Like a deer in headlights. What's with them?"

Kat found herself smiling a little as she said, "It isn't often they get a new guy to flirt with. And there's a party tomorrow, so some probably want to invite you as their date. Or convince you to invite them, if they want to make things a little more traditional. Just be careful if Amber asks you. She's in an on-again-off-again relationship with Vic, but she might be on the prowl for a new guy. She probably wouldn't even mind canceling their date to the party if she thinks she can grab a better offer. She acts like she's more popular than she actually is and hates not getting her way, so watch out."

"Thanks for the warning…?"

"Kat. Kat Harvey," she supplied.

A mild chill crept over her arm, a very familiar sensation for the teenager. She glanced towards the goose bumps forming near her wrist and smiled reassuringly before turning her attention back the young man.

"Listen, you'll probably be better off staying away from me. You seem like a nice guy and everything. And I don't want to cause you any problems. I'm the class freak and, unfortunately, everyone is remembering that fact today. You don't need that kind of attention on the first day."

Max frowned and tilted his head slightly. Mrs. Gail was droning on about something at the front of the class, but neither of them was paying attention. Kat at least turn to face the chalk board, hoping that anyone who saw her would think she was listening. Maybe not too many of her classmates had noticed the new kid talking to her.

"You don't seem like a freak to me," he remarked quietly.

"Let's just say I attract weird stuff," explained Kat, still staring forward. "I don't regret it, but I don't end up with people coming over for movie night either. And they definitely don't want to hang out at this time of year. They're either too scared, too creeped out, or too worried about being labeled a freak too."

Admittedly, inviting her classmates over for movie night would probably end in disaster. Sometimes the entire household would show up for the movie, leading to lots of commentary, insulting the characters on screen for being idiots, claiming that the film wasn't scary enough (even if they were watching a comedy or an animated movie), and popcorn being thrown around at some point before end credits. And even if half their group was out that night, it still wouldn't be something her classmates would enjoy. They'd just run off screaming.

Oddly, Max didn't seem discouraged yet by her excuses. Instead, she heard him give a soft chuckle as the cold sensation on her arm grew more noticeable.

"Trust me, I've dealt with plenty of weird stuff. Stuff you wouldn't believe. Nothing you can throw at me could surprise me."

She rubbed her freezing arm, finding his confidence amusing. He didn't know anything about the stories that were shared around Friendship, Maine. He didn't have a clue what everyone apparently grew up learning about in this town. Max just seemed so certain he could handle whatever she was talking about.

He'd learn better. The whispers would reach him and he'd find out exactly how strange things could get around her. Give him a couple of days and a few of the more popular girls throwing themselves at him and Max would forget about this entire discussion. She knew that the gossip would eventually turn him, so Kat was determined not to be surprised when it did. She remembered what happened with Vic, after all.

* * *

"Hey, Max," a blond girl called coyly, heading straight towards him as the bell rang. "I'm Amber. It is so nice to meet you. Let me be the first to give you a proper _warm_ welcome. How about I give you the grand tour of the town and… get to know you better?"

Max stared at the girl, her shoulder-length blond hair and half-concealed controlling personality making her very distinctive. Her short skirt and graceful movements reminded him of a cheerleader. She gave off the aura of popularity and confidence, but the way at least a couple of witnesses to her approach rolled their eyes suggested she was not nearly as important as she made herself out to be. Her clothes, the short skirt and the peach-colored sweater, looked at least moderately expensive as far as he could tell. She probably had plenty of money at home and got whatever she wanted from her parents, even if she wasn't insane billionaire-level rich. Max was very familiar with these types of people, both in L.A. and in Salem. And he had absolutely no interest in dating Amber at the moment.

It was weird that most kids were perfectly content to ignore him like any other new student arriving in the close-knit community and yet she'd decided to practically throw herself at him at the end of the school day. A few other girls had looked and even introduced themselves before scurrying off, but that was it. They probably wouldn't do much else until everyone could figure out where he'd end up in the social hierarchy. Amber seemed more blunt and determined to snatch him up quickly. Apparently she wanted to get first dibs on the new student.

"Uh… sure," he answered carefully, keeping in mind Kat's warning and his own unease with her forwardness. "Maybe later, though."

"Why wait? My parents won't be home until late, so I could show you around my place. We built a pool house a couple of years ago I'm sure you'll _love_ to see."

"No, thanks," he muttered, trying to walk down the locker-lined hallway and away from her.

"Well, I guess we can wait a little while to take the grand tour. But I should at least warn you before you end up having trouble. I saw you talking to Harvey earlier," she remarked, apparently not realizing or caring that he wasn't interested in continuing the conversation. "You're new here, but you need to stay away from her for your own safety. She's some kind of freak of nature. Maybe even a witch."

That caught his attention. A couple of years ago, he would have just rolled his eyes and kept walking. But now he couldn't completely dismiss the idea. Granted, Amber might mean it figuratively or was simply a spiteful person spreading rumors for no reason (which seemed the most likely answer at the moment). But Max was a little less skeptical than he used to be and had to at least entertain the possibility.

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously as the sea of people moved towards the exit.

"She lives at Whipstaff," the girl said simply, as if that explained everything. When he looked at her blankly, Amber explained, "Whipstaff Manor. _Everyone_ knows there's something wrong with that place. Some say it is haunted or cursed or something. It's been that way for ages. No one lives there or even goes in there except on a dare. Even our grandparents were scared of that place as children. But she and her father live there _happily_. And freaky stuff always happens around her. Things move and… and it always feels cold near her. Plus, sometimes she curses people."

"What do you mean 'curses' people? What, does no one around here swear or something?"

"No, I mean like 'curses them to suffer horrible tragedies' type of curses," she clarified, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Not always, but enough to notice. Bad things sometimes happen if you say or do something to her. Things you can't explain. Usually small stuff, like their shoelaces get tied together during class or something. It doesn't hurt you, but you know you did something you shouldn't have. And when I tried to… make her Halloween party more 'interesting,' she sent these… _things_ after me," she said, her expression darkening at the memory.

This sounded a little subtle to be the work of a true witch. Granted, he only had experience with three of them, but they were a lot more impressive with their actions. And he honestly didn't want to assume the worst. Kat seemed so nice. And Amber seemed so much like a snob that Max was willing to bet she'd invent any amount of gossip to ruin a person's reputation. There was no way to predict how much she was saying that was actually true.

And, if he wanted to be honest with himself, what were the chances that he would encounter yet another witch? Especially a non-summoned-from-the-dead witch that essentially said "hi" on his first day of school? There was being open-minded to the possibilities and then there was being paranoid.

"And there was this gruesome murder last night of a local drunk," she continued, her voice dropping as low as possible while still being audible over the other students. "He vanished yesterday morning and his body was discovered last night. He was cut to pieces after being hanged. It wasn't normal. I'll bet anything she's connected to it."

Well, that was certainly shocking news. If his parents had heard about someone being killed, they wouldn't have made him and his sister walk to school. Even at their most oblivious, they tended to realize that horrible and vicious murder was a big deal and their children shouldn't be wandering around a strange place without supervision. No amount of "small town experience" was worth risking your children being killed.

And he'd already developed a rather negative opinion of Amber. But suggesting that a classmate was a crazed killer who cut up someone was a little low. How vindictive did a person have to be to make up something like that? Amber's accusations seemed rather personal and cruel. Kat didn't seem like the type of person who would earn enemies that easily, so he couldn't help wondering why Amber would spread so many rumors.

For somewhere called "Friendship," the local students could be pretty unfriendly to someone who seemed rather nice. Did Kat living at a spooky house really make her deserve to be considered the class freak? Or a possible killer? The whole thing just rubbed him the wrong way.

"Well, if I see her coming after me with an ax, I'll let you know," Max remarked dryly. "Thanks for the warning, but I can take care of myself." Spotting the subject of their discussion ahead of him and feeling a little determined to make a point to Amber, he added, "And I'd work on that jealousy issue of yours. It really isn't your best feature."

Leaving behind a sputtering and furious Amber, Max practically shoved his way through the crowd of departing students. As drew near the front door of the building, he managed to catch up with Kat and tapped her shoulder. She turned to face him with a startled expression while he gave her a slight smile. While clearly still surprised by his actions, she cautiously returned the grin.

"I guess Amber and the others haven't tried the direct approach yet," she commented. "Are they still circling you like vultures or have a couple almost talked to you?"

He shrugged, "She tried to talk to me. I ignored her for the most part."

He felt a momentary chill, as if he was walking under an air conditioner. Max glanced up briefly, trying to catch sight of it, but quickly dismissed it and continued his explanation.

"I don't need some crazy blond girl hunting for a boyfriend chasing after me. Allison would probably kill me and Amber both. Not to mention the vindictive rumors Amber seems to be far too eager to share. That really didn't help her case at all."

"So I take it you're already claimed. Allison, you said?" said Kat before smirking slightly. "All those other girls are going to be so disappointed. How will they ever recover?"

The brief chill faded away, but Max assumed that was probably due to the fact they just stepped through the front door and away from any pesky air conditioners. Someone should really work on aiming those things in the school.

A couple of suspicious stares were directed towards the pair. Obviously Amber wasn't the only one who had issues with Kat and, due to his current proximity, Max. Part of him did wonder if it would be better to step away from the girl. He didn't really need to turn himself into a social pariah on his first day. It would be easy enough to make it look like he only stood next to her because he wanted to squeeze through the doorway. But he refused to bend so easily to peer-pressure. If homicidal hags couldn't force him to do something, then Max wouldn't let the rumor mill dictate who he could and couldn't talk to. Kat seemed to be deliberately ignoring the stares, so he did the same.

"Hey, if you give me a few minutes to go grab my little sister, would you want to walk home together? You can tell me if there's actually anything worth doing in this town," he suggested abruptly, surprising even himself.

She paused momentarily, looking at him suspiciously. Then she nodded and smiled.

"Sure. Is she at the elementary school or the middle school?"

Max said, "Elementary school. Her name is Dani and she's nine."

"Great," said Kat. "I know a shortcut."

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards a small gap between two houses. For a second, he felt that odd brush of cold, but then all he felt was the normal chill of autumn.

Kat suddenly reached out her free hand, as if she was pointing out the direction or someone was dragging her along. She moved quickly, her hair streaming out behind her, as she led him down strange streets and through a couple of yards. They passed quaint houses decorated with pumpkins, scarecrows, cardboard witches, bed sheet ghosts, colorful streamers dangling from trees that fluttered in the wind, and Styrofoam tombstones. It was chaotic and certainly not a path that any sane person wandering the streets would devise. But he spotted Dani's school before long, proving her right about the shortcut.

"That was fast," he commented.

She shrugged, "I had a great guide who knows the town. He knows the area better than anyone alive."

There was something about her expression as she spoke that made him pause. Not for long, but it made him stop for just a moment. It didn't seem like that meaningful of an explanation, but she smiled in a knowing way and seemed vaguely amused by her own words. But it wasn't enough to slow him down for long, Max already moving through the rushing stream of children eager for a night of candy. It was just a little odd.

 **A few glimpses of some of the characters, a first meeting between Kat and Max, and hints of another important character who lingers just out of sight. Don't worry. The next chapter will have appearances by some of the more supernatural entities.**


	2. Theft

**You know, I rather liked the movie "Casper." I really did. But the direct-to-video prequel didn't make sense to me. I mean, the original movie establishes that Casper is definitely the nephew of the Ghostly Trio and died decades ago. "Casper: A Spirited Beginning" makes it seem like the Ghostly Trio just sort of adopted him as their nephew and that Casper died in more recent times. And there is no mention about his mad scientist dad or Whipstaff. I can't make the so-called prequel work with the original film.**

 **But, in regards to "Casper Meets Wendy," it is easier to accept it as a sequel to the theatrical film. The Ghostly Trio drag Casper along on a vacation to serve as their pack mule/servant. They could theoretically live at Whipstaff with Kat and Dr. Harvey, even if they don't mention it. At no point does it show, suggest, or mention anything that completely contradicts the original film. It actually works as a sequel.**

 **Anyway, back to the story. Enjoy.**

Kat smiled at the chilly spot beside her as Max searched the sea of kids for his sister. She could practically feel the concern and curiosity radiating from the goose-bump-inducing cold, even if the actual expression was invisible.

"I remember what happened with Vic," she murmured under her breath. "Of course, how was _I_ supposed to know he was weak-willed and always obeyed Amber's commands? But Max seems different. _And_ he has a girlfriend already, which means he's only after friendship. Not a date. And don't worry. There's no need to be jealous if he actually decides to stick around. I can have more than one friend, after all. You're not going to lose me."

A cold pressure touched her hand and she squeezed back reassuringly. A long and lonely existence meant sometimes a reminder was needed. Not because she was likely to abandon a friend, but because being starved of any noticeable affection or kindness left behind doubts. Kat understood that.

"Besides, wouldn't it be nice to have someone around here that isn't freaking out just because of where I live? You don't like scaring everyone and I'm not fond of it either. Let's enjoy this while we can."

The cold sensation moved until she felt a chilly hug. Kat couldn't help smiling. Even after two years in Friendship, it was nice having a best friend she wouldn't be moving away from in a few months.

"Hey, Kat," called Max, catching her attention. "I found her."

The girl holding his hand had lighter and slightly curlier hair than her brother. Apparently they did some Halloween activity at school since she was showing him a collection of construction paper jack-o-lanterns, ghosts, black cats, and a trio of women who were probably meant to be witches who were simply lacking the pointy hats. Dressed in jeans, tennis shoes, and an orange holiday sweater with a black cat on it, she looked kind of cute.

"Dani, this is Kat," he introduced. "Kat, this is my little sister, Dani."

"Does _Allison_ know about her?" teased the girl.

"Shut up," he hissed. "She's just a _friend_."

Fighting back the urge to chuckle, Kat assured, "I already know he's got a girlfriend. I'm fine with that. I know how hard it is to be the new student in a close-knit community where everyone knows everything about everyone. I used to move around a lot too. I just thought you might like a friendly face."

Dani nodded thoughtfully, "I guess that makes sense." She then turned toward her brother and said nervously, "Max, remember the creepy house on the hill we saw this morning?"

"You mean Whipstaff Manor?" asked Kat, though there weren't a lot of creepy houses on a hill she could be talking about.

"Yeah, that's what the other kids called it," she nodded. "Do you know about it?"

"You could say that," said Kat rather dryly as the trio began to move away from the school.

"What about it, Dani?" asked Max.

Staring at her brother intently, Dani explained, "All the kids at school were talking about it and telling scary stories. Like they did about the Sanderson sisters in Salem. They said it really _is_ haunted and that the ghosts don't like trespassers. Kids used to sneak in as a dare and run away screaming."

Kat fought the urge to react to the girl's words. Dani seemed so serious about what she was telling them. There didn't seem to be any of the usual skepticism that such a story should produce from a new arrival to Friendship. _Someone_ would be pleased to hear how afraid everyone was.

"And they say a witch lives there now," added Dani.

While Kat shook her head ruefully at the rumor, she noticed that Max looked a little more concerned and thoughtful. He'd slowed down and looked at Dani, glancing occasionally towards Kat.

"A witch?" he said carefully. "Do the kids seem like they know what they're talking about?"

"I don't know," said Dani. "But they say that only a witch could live there. There are lots of stories of people who tried it. Everyone else who stayed there ended up running away in fear. One guy even went crazy a long time ago while living there and ended up locked away."

Kat stopped completely, goose-bumps forming along her arms. Without looking, she reached towards the cold presence beside her. She closed her fingers gently, trying to be reassuring and calming without attracting the pair's attention.

She didn't expect that rumor. Kat assumed the story of T.J. McFadden was long-buried and forgotten by the people of Friendship. Honestly, it would have been better for them to forget than to have the inventor remembered as a mad man. It wasn't fair, but there wasn't much that could be done about it. No one would take her defense of the man seriously and the greatest proof of his genius couldn't be demonstrated to the world. Not to mention that she had a feeling that the government officials in sunglasses and mad scientists with scalpels would get involved if the story of her dad and the Lazarus ever got out.

Once she was certain that the surprise and hurt over the rumor had mostly passed, Kat started walking again. It only took a moment to catch back up with Max and Dani. Neither had noticed that she'd fallen behind, Dani still faithfully relaying the local gossip.

"Just so you know, they're wrong," Kat said casually. "There are no witches at Whipstaff. Trust me."

"Why? Because they aren't _real_?" asked Dani, clearly expecting to be treated like an ignorant child.

In a deadpan tone, Kat said, "No. I know because _I_ live at Whipstaff and if I was a witch, I would have turned Amber into a frog a long time ago."

Max started laughing as his sister stared at her in shock. Kat couldn't help smiling a little at Dani's expression, the girl eventually smacking her brother's arm with a scowl.

"Why didn't you tell me, Jerk-face?" asked Dani. "I was really worried there might be a witch."

"Revenge for the Halloween costume you want me to wear. And I was honestly curious about what the other kids were saying."

Dani's scowl didn't quite vanish, but it at least faded a little. This apparently just made Max chuckle and ruffle her hair. Dani groaned in exasperation and tried to shove his hand away, but a phantom of a smile now lurked on her face.

"So what is it like at Whipstaff? How did you get such a huge house? Are you rich? And is it really haunted?" Dani asked, turning her attention back to Kat as they walked.

"No, Dad and I aren't rich. We were staying there when the previous owner died and no one else wanted to live there anyway, so they pretty much gave us the place," she answered carefully. "We like it. I mean, yeah, it looks like the setting for a horror movie or something on the outside. That's what happens when a house is left alone for a long time. But it is way cooler on the inside. The architecture, furnishings, and everything are pretty old-fashioned, but nice. The house has a creepy reputation, but you shouldn't believe all the rumors about it."

"You didn't answer my last question," she pointed out. "Is it really haunted?"

Kat, feeling the chilly presence draw a little closer, smiled mysteriously and said, "I can't reveal everything on the first day. Let's keep a few mysteries for later."

* * *

The first thing that happened once he appeared on Earth was that he almost fell right on his face, barely catching himself in time. The last time he was solid and able to move around the world, he was running around on four legs with a tail. Being human-shaped completely threw off his sense of balance.

Binx took a brief moment to steady himself, the information that Amelia shared rolling around in his head. He needed to stop what was coming. Max and Dani needed to be found quickly. He needed to warn them and probably get their help. He couldn't do it alone.

He glanced around briefly at the unfamiliar streets. Binx always knew his way around Salem since he'd watched the town grow before his eyes. The town of Friendship was completely foreign and new. For a moment, he wondered how he would find anyone in this place.

Then, as if answering his prayers, Binx spotted something familiar.

* * *

While amused by his sister's reaction to finding out that Kat lived at the supposed haunted house, Max knew he should at least make sure _all_ the rumors were false. They were at least wider-spread than just Amber and her spitefulness. He was fairly sure she wasn't a witch, but the fact he knew they existed made him a little more cautious. The comment about not turning Amber into a frog was a little encouraging, but there were also the likely-biased-and-exaggerated rumors about "cursing people." After his idiotic decision to light a candle to show off his skepticism, Max wasn't about to dismiss anything.

"So during Amber's rant, she claimed you 'cursed' people who messed with you and bad things would happen to them," he said, trying to keep his tone light as if it was just a joke. "Maybe you just haven't mastered frogs yet."

Giving a brief scoffing laugh, Kat said, "Afraid not. I didn't do anything to her or anyone else in this town. I guess karma just strikes hard and fast around here."

" _Max_ ," shouted Dani abruptly, ending the conversation.

It wasn't just the volume. The intense, shocked, _hopeful_ tone in her voice was what really caught their attention. Both teenagers looked at Dani, the girl's stunned expression morphing to one of pure delight as she stared across the street. Uncertain what could make his sister react like that, Max followed her gaze.

For the most part, the street was deserted of anything of interest. No people wandering around, no passing cars, and only a grinning jack-o-lantern on a porch to witness their presence. But then Max spotted someone next to an old oak tree. A teenager boy with a rather old-fashioned shirt, dark breeches, and no shoes was strange, but acceptable on Halloween. But he _knew_ the oddly-dressed young man. Even if they only saw him once like that and only for a few moments, he recognized him.

"Binx?" asked Max.

" _Binx_ ," Dani shouted, breaking into a run.

Max ended up right behind her. Of all the people he ever expected to see, Binx wasn't one of them. After an immortal, transformed, talking cat ended up finally moving on and rejoining his family, there usually didn't seem to be any chance of him paying a casual visit. And yet he was standing there, getting practically tackled by Dani's attempt to hug him.

Chuckling slightly as Max managed to reach him, Binx said, "All right, Dani. I missed you too."

"I thought I'd never see you again," she said.

"You could say that again. Good to see you, Binx," said Max. "Though I've got to wonder how you're here and not dead. Or a cat."

The slight smile on his face faded as Dani's hug loosened and she looked up at him. Binx reluctantly stepped backwards to properly look at them.

"Unfortunately, I'm not here just to visit. You could be in terrible danger," he said.

"What's going on?" asked Kat abruptly, startling the former Salem inhabitants as they realized she'd followed.

"Oh, Kat," said Max awkwardly. "This is our friend, Thackery Binx. Binx, this is Kat Harvey."

As he went through the impromptu introductions, his mind raced for ideas. What should he say? How should he handle it? Did he need to make up an excuse for how he knew Binx? Did they need to make up an excuse to leave Kat and go with Binx? He said there was danger and it wouldn't be fair to draw her into it.

But his frantic thoughts were thoroughly derailed as an unknown voice said "wow" and _something_ appeared out of thin air.

Before his brain could actually process what he was seeing, Max reacted. Primal fear prompted instinctive reactions. He and Binx stumbled back even as they shoved a shrieking Dani behind them. Only after he was in motion did Max notice details beyond it was _something_.

Partially white and partially transparent, there was a distinctive round head, a body, and arms. There were no legs and it instead ended in a wispy tail as it floated above the ground. Max couldn't see any hair, but there was definitely a face with big blue eyes and a curious expression. The only word that popped into his head was "ghost."

"Casper?" asked Kat, sounding only mildly surprised as she looked at the see-through figure floating next to her. "You okay?" Glancing towards the nervous and confused trio, Kat said, "Don't worry. He won't hurt you."

"Sorry," the ghost apologized, looking briefly guilty. "I didn't mean to scare anyone. But… Your friend, Binx? I don't know why, but he _feels_ like a ghost. Not like he's possessed or anything. I know the difference. It's like he _is_ a ghost, but he's alive."

Max relaxed out of the fight-or-flight reaction. He looked so confused and curious that the feeling of fear from before vanished. Even if he was a ghost, he wasn't acting scary at all. He just seemed kind of friendly. Besides, it wasn't Max's first time dealing with someone dead who was actually pretty nice. Billy was a zombie and a great guy. Ghosts couldn't be too different. They could handle this. Dani was even peeking out from behind the teenage boys. This wasn't that scary.

"Well," Max said slowly, "I think we might have answered the question of whether or not your house is haunted. And why you say you attract weird stuff."

Both the girl and the ghost smiled at that. Meanwhile, Dani laughed and stepped completely out from behind Binx, staring firmly.

"Yeah," chuckled Kat. "Honestly, all of you are handling Casper better than my dad and I did when we first met him."

"We've already met a talking cat who couldn't die and used to be human hundreds of years ago, evil and ugly witches who wanted to steal the lives of children so they could have eternal youth, and a zombie," Dani said, crossing her arms. "Last Halloween was busy. This isn't much weirder."

Kat briefly looked skeptical of the girl's claims, but then she glanced towards Casper. Apparently the reminder that she was standing next to a ghost was enough for her to realize the absurdity of drawing the line at witches, zombies, and talking cats. Hesitantly, Kat nodded towards Dani.

"There's probably a story involved, right?" she said.

"One that will have to wait for the moment," said Binx hurriedly. "Where is the Book?"

Max and Dani froze at his question. He didn't have to specify which book. There was only one that Binx could have meant and that was terrifying.

"At home," Max said quietly. "I hid it in my room. Allison said it was probably safer to take it out of Salem, just in case. Why?"

"Because someone is going after it. They want to bring back the Sanderson sisters."

* * *

The casual stroll had somehow turned into a sprint as Kat tried to keep up. Binx, Max, and even Dani were setting an impressive pace as fear and dread motivated them. And Casper could fly, so he had no trouble with the speed. She, on the other hand, was more confused than fearful and was essentially chasing after them. But since she didn't know where the Dennisons lived, Kat need to follow them anyway. And at least someone was taking the chance to explain what in the world was going on.

"So Binx was turned into a cat after the witches killed his sister, they were hanged, and then they popped back to life because Max lit a candle?" she repeated.

"On Halloween," confirmed Binx, "and during a full moon."

"And he's a virgin," added Dani, earning a look from her brother.

"They tried to kidnap the children, but you stopped them until morning and they were destroyed," she continued. "And that let Binx turn back into a human?"

"No, it just let me die and see my family again," corrected Binx. "I'm only back temporarily until the witches are dealt with."

"So that's why you feel like a ghost," said Casper. "It's like when Kat's mom helped me go to the dance."

"Kat Harvey's mother… Would that be Amelia Harvey?" asked Binx, startling her enough to nearly trip and fall. "She's the one who told me someone wished to revive the witches and sent me. She seemed worried about you and your father."

She didn't know how to respond. Mom was still clearly watching over her and even worried about her being near the return of evil child-hunting witches. But she was the only one that her mother hadn't appeared to. Dad, Casper, and apparently even the former feline saw Amelia Harvey. But not her daughter. Even if Kat handled the death better than her father, she still missed her mother. Kat wished that she could at least catch a glimpse of her. She wished she could see Mom one last time.

As they turned a corner, those thoughts were completely derailed by the scene down the street. One of the houses currently appeared to be a crime scene with at least two police cars parked right in front while a few cops wandered around. A man and woman, probably Max and Dani's parents, were standing on the porch with worried expressions as they spoke to a police officer.

"Uh-oh," said Max as they came to a stop. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"How are we going to get in?" Dani asked.

"We have to find a way. We have to see if the Book is still there," Binx said.

"I don't think the cops are going to let us walk out with something bound in _human flesh_ ," hissed Max.

While Kat tried not to cringe at the mental image that description provoked, Casper floated closer. The cops probably wouldn't notice the ghost at this distance, the mostly-transparent state and her white crochet sweater offering camouflage provided plenty of reasons for them not to see him or at least dismiss him as a figment of their imagination. But she kept an eye on their reactions just in case.

"Where did you hide the Book?" asked Casper.

Looking at him in confusion, Max said, "My room. Upstairs, right above the kitchen and the back door. I cocooned that thing in duct tape and hid it behind my dresser. I think it still has the chain and padlock from my bike on it."

"Isn't that overkill?" asked Kat.

"The thing has an eyeball on the cover that kept looking at me," he said. "If anything, I was under-reacting. Dani said we should have bought a safe for it."

"All right," nodded Casper. "I'll go look for it. You go ask what happened."

Not waiting for a response, the ghost disappeared. Kat felt the familiar chill of her friend fade away, indicating that he'd moved away. She didn't have to see him to know he was flying towards the upper floor of the house and straight through the wall.

"Let's go talk to your parents then," she said, glancing towards Max and Dani.

* * *

"What happened?" asked Max.

His parents turned away from the cop they were talking to, their expressions a mix of concern, agitation with the situation, and frustration with the world in general. His mom looked like she wanted to pull her hair out. Meanwhile, his dad looked like he wanted to yell at the cop or _someone_ for the situation. Even if Max didn't already suspect what happened, their reactions were giving him a pretty good clue.

"Max? Dani?" asked his father. "You're back from school? Is it really that late?"

"Sorry, kids," his mother said. "I wish you didn't have to come home to this."

Taking a step forward, Kat said, "Someone broke into your house, didn't they? That's why all these police officers are here."

"Uh… Who…?"

"This is Kat," Max explained quickly before his father could ask too many questions. "She has class with me. And this is Binx." Not wanting to devise an excuse for the former feline's existence, Max hurriedly asked, "Is she right? Did someone break in?"

"I'm afraid so," admitted the woman reluctantly. "Thankfully none of us were home, so no one was hurt. Everything has been tossed around and we don't know if they actually stole anything."

"You expect this sort of thing in Los Angeles," his father muttered. "And even worse, I can't find a hotel room with enough space for all of us that doesn't involve traveling to the next town or costing an impossible amount of money."

Ending up in a tiny hotel room with his parents was not in Max's current plans. There was a chance of the witches returning and he already knew his parents would never understand. Last Halloween proved that. Even coming face-to-face with the Sanderson sisters, being compelled to dance all night, and coming home to the property damage left behind, they still couldn't accept the truth. When it came to the supernatural, Max knew that he couldn't depend on the adults for help.

"If you don't have any problem with it," Kat said abruptly, "Max and Dani could spend the night at my place. My dad wouldn't mind, we have plenty of room for them, and it won't stop them from trick-or-treating or something. It'll be fun."

His mother looked mildly concerned by the offer, but his father was smirking. Apparently he thought he'd moved on from Allison instantly and was hitting on the next pretty girl to cross his path with a lot of success. His parents were certainly maintaining their normal level of obliviousness when it came to their son.

Hesitantly, their mother asked, "Are you sure this isn't any trouble?"

"None at all," assured Kat.

One of the police officers gave them an incredulous look, glancing towards Kat with an expression that left no doubt that he recognized her. One of the small side effects of living in a small town was pretty obvious. Everyone knew everyone. And everyone knew Kat lived in the local haunted house, regardless of how superstitious they might be.

They should get out of there before long. Eventually one of the cops would either say something about the girl's home, which would lead to scoffing from his parents about how ghosts weren't real and questions, or someone would finally mention the fact there was a murder the night before, which would lead to Max and Dani never leaving their sight for the next few day. And neither option was helpful.

"Well, we're probably in the way," said Max hurriedly. "Let's get going."

"Wait," his father called out as the group tried to scurry back the way they came. "How are we supposed to contact you?"

"Just ask the cops about Whipstaff Manor," Kat shouted back. "They know how to find me."

"Bye," yelled Dani.

The four of them hurried back down the street, only slowing once they were out of range of any eavesdropping police officers or nosey neighbors. Trusting Kat's judgment, the group followed her to an old stone wall that ran beside the sidewalk. There, she stopped and stared towards the sky expectantly.

The only warning Max had for the ghost's return was a sudden chill and a smile from Kat. Then the pale figure reappeared with an apologetic look.

"Sorry it took so long, but your room was trashed. I looked everywhere," said Casper. "I found a bunch of duct tape and the padlock, but someone cut the chain and the book wasn't there."

"They have the Book," Binx said in resignation.

Remembering part of Amber's malicious rumor-spreading, Max made a horrible realization. Whoever wanted to bring back the Sanderson sisters was further along than anyone guessed.

"They also have a candle or they will soon," said Max unhappily. "Remember that man who was killed, Kat? He was _hanged_."

"The Black-Flame Candle," Dani recited. "Made from the fat of a hangman."

Grimacing slightly, Kat muttered, "Charming."

"What are we going to do?" she asked. "They'll be here after sunset and we don't know where to look."

"I have an idea. Kat, how about you take them home and start making plans on how to find them," suggested Casper. "I need to go to the library. I think I have a way to help."

Nodding to the ghost, Kat said, "I'll meet you there. And I'll warn them about the others at Whipstaff Manor."

"Thanks," he said before flying off.

 **So not only do we get the return of Binx, but the group now knows a bit more about the supernatural experience of each other. Kat and Casper learns about the Sanderson sisters and Binx, Max, and Dani find out she's hanging around with a ghost. They also find out that the Book is gone, someone has the materials necessary to construct a new version of the Black-Flame Candle, and that same someone wants to bring back the witches.**

 **But at least the oblivious and unbelieving parents have been dealt with in a way that should keep them from worrying too much. That's good, right? They weren't much use in "Hocus Pocus" anyway, so at least they won't delay or interfere with events once magic gets involved. And maybe they can avoid being enchanted to dance all night again.**

 **Always remember, reviews are appreciated. I'm writing a crossover for two 90s movies. I'm certainly not being paid for this, so feedback is the only benefit.**


	3. Whipstaff

**So I'm writing this as a kind of Halloween-type project. Did I start posting this on Halloween? No. Am I likely to have this completed by Halloween? Probably not. But there is at least a Halloween-type theme to the story. It takes place on Halloween, the movies it is based on are set around Halloween, and some of the main components are usually associated with Halloween (ghosts and witches). Hopefully that will be enough to satisfy everyone that this is my Halloween Spooktacular.**

 **Anyway, back to the story. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter.**

She set the Book of Spells on the table, barely twitching in surprise at the eye on the cover looking at her. They hid it reasonably well, but she'd searched the Dennison's house quite thoroughly while they were out. She needed the knowledge within it, so she made certain to find it. Nothing could slow her down for long.

The tallow was cooled and hardened around a wick, making it into a proper candle. But she wasn't quite finished yet. In order for it to truly be a Black-Flame Candle, she would have to inscribe the proper symbols. And those were listed within the Book. It would be tricky to ensure everything went correctly. But between the information now in her possession and the container of bottled moonlight from her old boss's stash, everything would be ready by nightfall.

"Hello, Book," she said, meeting its gaze firmly. "I've heard a great deal about you. You want the return of your true owner and her sisters. I need their assistance to open a door. With your help, perhaps we can both get what we desire. Show me how to complete the Black-Flame Candle."

For a moment, nothing happened. The eye just stared at her. Then the Book flipped open and the pages fluttered rapidly. Briefly, the air was filled with nothing but the sound of rustling. They finally came to a stop, displaying a picture of a candle.

Smiling as she studied the pages carefully, she began her work on the inscribed pattern in the tallow. She may not have been born with magic and she was unwilling to make the dangerous deals necessary for darker forms of magic. But that didn't stop her from crafting tools or using knowledge to make certain types of magic work for her needs.

Others may have underestimated her, but she never let her lack of magical gifts hinder her. And she would soon prove her worth beyond a shadow of a doubt.

* * *

This time, there was no hurry. Kat and the others simply walked along the street. They couldn't just run around town blindly searching for the creepy spell book. They couldn't possibly cover that much ground and they didn't know who might have it. For the moment, the smarter option was to do what Casper suggested and head to Whipstaff while he went to the library for whatever help he was searching for there.

He'd been spending a lot more time at the library recently. Ever since a few months ago when his uncle's dragged him on their impromptu summer vacation with no warning for the living residents of Whipstaff Manor, Casper seemed more interested in accessing the computers at the public library and always seemed to return in a cheerful mood afterwards. Kat could certainly see the appeal. Online, no one could see him. No one would know he was a ghost. No one would run away from him in fear. It was exactly what Casper needed after decades of rejection. And his uncles never teased him about talking with "fleshies" on the computer for some reason.

Actually, now that she thought about it, they all seemed a little different after their short vacation to whatever resort they decided to haunt. For about a week after the trip, they seemed insanely helpful towards their nephew and less bullying. They slowly returned to their more natural state of bossing him around after that, but even then there was a hint of caution from them. And sometimes when they didn't think anyone was looking, she caught them staring at Casper with an odd expression. The younger two were more likely to do it, but Kat had seen it from all three. Whatever happened during their vacation that summer, she knew they hadn't shared the whole story.

"So you live with a ghost," said Max awkwardly, drawing her out of her thoughts. "How'd he end up like that?"

"I'm pretty sure he died," Dani said dryly.

"Well, I figured out _that_ much. But Binx didn't turn into a ghost. He just sort of… disappeared and moved on. How did Casper end up haunting your house?"

Kat said, "According to my dad and everything I've seen so far, ghosts are spirits with unfinished business. When they died, they didn't cross over because there was something they thought they needed to do. There was something holding them here. The unfinished business can change, though. Casper died when he was a kid, but he didn't want to leave his dad alone. That was his reason to stay. Now, who knows what keeps him here."

"I died when the witches were stopped, so I had no unfinished business," Binx said thoughtfully.

"Exactly. But Casper and his uncles had some form of unfinished business and stayed around," she nodded.

"His uncles? Are they the others at Whipstaff you mentioned warning us about?" he asked.

She nodded again, "I'm afraid so. Stretch, Fatso, and Stinkie. They call themselves 'the Ghostly Trio' and they aren't as friendly. They like scaring people, but they can be dealt with. If they're home, I guarantee they'll try to mess with you. But if you don't start screaming and running immediately, I'll try to convince them to leave you alone and go after trick-or-treaters instead. Or threaten them with a vacuum. Don't ask. No one knows why it works."

"Great," muttered Dani. "Trouble-makers who have problems with cleaning products. At least they aren't flying on them."

"They're a bunch of obnoxious creeps and they take pride in that fact. Annoying pests, but not nearly as dangerous as they act," she continued to rant. "They just spend their time scaring people, trying to push around their nephew, and stuffing their faces with junk food. And they don't even _need_ to eat."

"What exactly could the unfinished business be for ghosts like them?" asked Binx.

Kat didn't immediately answer. It was certainly a question for the ages. She certainly didn't know for sure why they were still floating around. Even if her father was no longer trying to get rid of the Ghostly Trio, he still seemed determined to serve as their therapist.

True, he was working on other cases, both those who hired him to drive out to deal with their haunted properties and the occasional spirit the Ghostly Trio dragged in for being "mopey." But in between his trips, he still tried to offer the three of them regular therapy sessions. He honestly wanted to help. From what Kat had overheard, they treated the entire thing as a game. They seemed to like her dad, but that didn't convince them to take it at all seriously.

So while Dr. Harvey tried to be professional, inquiring about their pasts, their unfinished business, and any issues that they might need to address, the ghosts teased him and invented a variety of contradictory tales. He tried to help them even in the face of their chaotic and nonsensical responses. That led to him being a little more creative, her dad questioning them even outside the sessions in the hopes that they would be startled into an honest answer. Due to the whole doctor-patient confidentiality that he took far more seriously than they ever did, she could only pick up bits and pieces.

But she did see the one time her father apparently threw the Ghostly Trio off-balance. It was a little over a year ago. They somehow started joking about how the Doc should go out for karaoke again with them sometime, but they'd avoid any bars near construction this time. While Kat glared at the cackling ghosts, not happy about the flippant way they treated her father's (temporary) death, the man smiled mildly. Then with a calm and question tone, he asked if they were so eager for him to come along and to almost join the Ghostly Trio as a ghost because they missed Casper's father. The laughter cut off instantly and within seconds they'd vanished from room without a word, remaining out of sight for the rest of the day. Her father hadn't broached that particular discussion again, sensing a touchy subject and wanting them to be the ones to bring it up if they felt like addressing the issue in therapy. But in that split-second before their disappearance, Kat saw matching expressions of surprised realization she recognized. Casper looked like that on the night at the lighthouse when she asked what he was like when he was alive and he suddenly realized that he couldn't remember something so important and simple. She didn't even like the Ghostly Trio, but she did feel the slightest twinge of sympathy at the idea of them forgetting their long-gone brother.

"Kat?" asked Binx, drawing her thoughts back to the present.

Shaking her head, she said, "Honestly, I'm not sure what their unfinished business might be. They probably don't know themselves. Ghosts tend to forget their lives and the past. The memories can be jarred loose by meaningful reminders of their lives, but it isn't easy. They have to be very familiar and very important for it to work. Even seeing a family member or a best friend from their lives might not be enough. They might have to say or do something to make the ghost remember."

"You can't remember your life when you're a ghost? That must make it hard to finish your unfinished business," Dani remarked.

"That's true. That's probably why there aren't a lot of stories of haunted houses that stop being haunted," she said.

The discussion halted as they reached the turn, the start of the pebble-covered driveway that branched off from the road. A very short distance along it was the black iron-wrought gate. And for the first time in quite some time, Kat opened the gate for someone else to enter the haunted property.

* * *

Remaining invisible as he slipped through the wall, Casper flew into the library. There didn't seem to be a lot of people in the building, though he could hear cheerful voices in the children's section that were louder than normal for a library. There was probably some type of Halloween party for kids with stories, arts-and-crafts, games, and candy. It was ideal for those who couldn't go trick-or-treating for some reason. But everyone would remain in one corner of the library for the party. And the children's section was away from the row of computers, ensuring that no visiting young reader would mess with them. After several visits, Casper even knew exactly which computer was the most out of the way and hidden from view.

Floating right in front of the screen, he turned on the computer and reached for the keyboard. Thankfully, it was already connected to online from the last person to use the computer who didn't close it out properly. They might not have even known how to turn it off properly, a lot of people still in the process of figuring out how to use the thing. That meant he could bypass the loud dial-up noise that he always worried about.

Learning how to work a computer took some time to master, but he'd been pretty motivated since that past summer. He liked having friends, even if one lived far enough away that the only practical communication was through the use of emails. It was worth the effort to learn. And he'd been learning to deal with progressively newer pieces of technology for decades.

Typing would have been easier with a couple more fingers, but he managed to peck out a message. He explained what was going on as quickly and as simply as possible. Casper hoped his carefully-selected words would be enough and sent the message.

Floating there invisibly, he waited and hoped she was online already. It wasn't that hard, keeping out of sight. Invisibility was one of the easier tricks to master, but it did take some concentration to maintain. Flying and floating came pretty naturally, though Dr. Harvey demonstrated fairly recently that initially learning to ignore gravity and steer took a small amount of practice. Intangibility was a little trickier since it took some focus to switch between solid and able to phase through solid objects. But unless he was trying to maintain a solid grip on something or someone while also trying to fly though a wall intangibly, it felt fairly natural by that point. Transforming was one of the harder tricks to master. It took a lot of practice, concentration, and skill. Uncle Stretch was the best out of all of them at it, but Casper could pull it off himself by that point.

Invisibility, however, was mostly a matter of staying focused. As long as he could think about staying invisible, no one could spot him. If he got bored or surprised enough, however, his focus might slip enough to appear. And Casper couldn't risk scaring everyone in the library if someone happened to wander over and see him. He couldn't leave without a reply.

He knew this idea was the wisest option. They knew a little about magic, witches, and the supernatural, but none of them were experts about this problem. They didn't know how to find whoever stole the Book or the Sanderson sisters if they managed to return. They needed someone who could help with the problem. They needed someone who had the knowledge they lacked. Perhaps she would have some advice and insight she could share.

A message appeared on the screen, forcing Casper to quickly turn down the volume before as the computer tried to cheerfully announce the arrival of mail. He glanced around quickly to make sure no one noticed and that no one was approaching his corner of the library. All he heard was the laughter from the children's section, suggesting he still had a little time. Casper, even though he didn't have or need lungs anymore, breathed a sigh of relief. Then he opened the email and read the message.

The reply was short and clear: "I'm on my way."

Casper couldn't help smiling slightly as he closed the computer down. This was better than he could have hoped. She wasn't just offering advice. She was coming to help them.

And who better to help stop a trio of evil witches than another witch?

Silent and still invisible, Casper took flight once more and slipped through the ceiling. Now all he needed to do was get home and wait for her arrival.

* * *

Whipstaff Manor did not grow any less ominous as they walked closer. It was still a looming and dark structure. And it actually _was_ as haunted as it looked. The only detail that didn't fit the rest of the horror movie atmosphere was the vehicle parked casually on the pebble-covered driveway. Even the witches' house in Salem didn't seem as creepy to Max as the old structure.

Kat, on the other hand, didn't appear to even notice the oppressive and unnerving state of her house. She simply walked up the stairs to the front door, the others trailing behind her. She didn't even need to unlock the door. Either the people of Friendship were very trusting of one another or she knew that everyone would be too scared to break in. Or she knew the resident ghosts would handle intruders. Max suspected it was one of the latter two options.

Max expected the inside to be dark and filled with cobwebs. Even with the knowledge that Kat and her father lived here, he still held certain expectations for a haunted house. But even though the art style was still old-fashioned and creepy, the foyer was well-lit and relatively clean. The biggest point of interest was an orange spiral design on the floor, though the staircases and the swirly light fixture above were also rather impressive. It reminded him that haunted houses weren't always haunted. Once upon a time, it would have been an expensive and fancy house. It actually looked reasonably nice even now.

"We had a Halloween party here once," said Kat, staring wistfully up towards the balcony overlooking the room. "It was fun while it lasted."

"Kat? Is that you?" a voice called as one of the doors opened and a man walked in.

Brown hair, glasses, and a nice brown jacket, he looked rather ordinary. It didn't take a genius to realize this was her father. The man appeared fairly flabbergasted by the presence of strangers in his home. Considering the reputation around town, Max completely understood the surprise.

"Hey, Dad," greeted Kat. "This is Max, his little sister, Dani, and their friend, Binx. I'm helping them with a problem."

Giving his daughter a meaningful look, he said, "Are you sure this is a good idea? You know I'd love to meet any of your new friends, but they might not like hanging around here for long."

"They already met Casper. And I told them about the trio. We know what we're doing, Dad."

"Oh, he said, blinking in surprise. "And they're okay with everything?"

"We've seen scarier, Mr. Harvey," said Dani.

"Dr. Harvey," he corrected gently. "I'm what you can call 'a ghost therapist.'"

"Therapy for ghosts?" asked Max, raising an eyebrow. "Sure. Why not? They're probably as crazy as the rest of us."

"Well, I try to avoid the word 'crazy' when discussing my patients."

"Even though it describes the Ghostly Trio perfectly," muttered Kat under her breath. Then, louder, she asked, "Are those creeps here?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. If they are, they're keeping quiet at the moment." Glancing at his watch, Dr. Harvey said, "I wish I could stay longer and get to know you better. Unfortunately, I just got a call. Mr. Parsons said the poltergeist in his attic is having a particularly bad day and causing problems through the rest of the house. It'll take a few hours to get there, but I should hopefully be back tomorrow morning." Briefly kissing her forehead in a way that made Kat grimace in embarrassment in a fashion that Max could completely relate to, Dr. Harvey hurried towards the front door. "Take care, Kat. I hope you and your friends don't have too much trouble. I love you."

As the door closed with a heavy thud, Kat gave them an apologetic shrug. She still looked rather embarrassed by her father's parting gesture of affection. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the sentiment. It was just the presence of an audience. No teenager wanted witnesses for such a thing. It was fairly universal. Max figured that adults just forget how mortifying such behavior can seem when you're younger.

"So that was my dad," she said awkwardly.

"Seems nice enough," said Max.

Dani added, "At least he believes in this stuff."

"Yeah, he believed in ghosts before I did," Kat admitted. Gesturing towards one of the doors, she said, "Let me show you the kitchen while we wait for Casper. If we're lucky, my threat of trapping them in a vacuum overnight might mean there'll be some cookies left."

Once again messing with his normal perception of what a haunted house should look like, the kitchen was relatively bright and cheerful. One wall was completely lined with windows that let in the afternoon light. A long wooden table ran down the middle of the room, perfectly capable of seating all of them comfortably with space left over. Max could see a lot of odd gadgets around the stove, such as an alarm clock and metal tracks. The entire thing seemed to envelop that area of the kitchen. After a moment of studying, it looked sort of like an old-fashioned Rube Goldberg contraption. None of those features were particularly creepy or scary.

"Shouldn't haunted houses be spookier than this?" Dani asked, apparently sharing her brother's opinion of the place's interior.

"Please don't say things like that," said Kat, reaching into cabinets and pulling out small plates and glasses. "If they hear, the Ghostly Trio will take it as a challenge."

Looking around, Binx said, "I rather like it. What is the thing on the back wall?"

"A machine to help make breakfast in the morning," she said. "Casper's dad invented it. He was an inventor. There's another gadget meant to get him ready in the morning, a few smaller creations scattered around the house, and his big project in the basement, though that one hasn't been touched in a while." Reaching for a drawer, she pulled out a small container of cookies and commented, "He seemed like a smart and good man, at least from what I've heard. Too bad no one remembers that part."

"What do you mean?" asked Max as she passed out the cookies.

Pouring milk for them, Kat said, "According to your sister, the only part people care about is that he was eventually locked up in an asylum. Of course, that's what happens when you decide to tell everyone that you're being haunted by the spirit of your dead son and that you intend to create something to bring him back. Since it was before Whipstaff Manor gained its more infamous reputation, no one listened."

"Just like no one would believe a trio of witches was trying to steal the lives and youth from the children of Salem," said Binx, reaching for the offered glass of milk.

"Sorry," Dani said.

Kat shrugged, "It isn't your fault that the gossip managed to dig up the past. Just don't call Casper's dad crazy again in front of him. And possibly avoid it in front of the trio. I don't know how they'd react and I don't want to find out."

With that final comment, they turned most of their attention towards their snacks. Max watched with amusement at the former feline's enthusiasm about consuming the refreshments. While Dani nibbled on the cookie, Binx seemed to be more focused on gulping the milk. Perhaps returning to Earth simply made him extremely thirsty. Max suspected, however, that it was more likely a symptom of his time as a cat. At least Binx didn't want to lap it up from a dish.

"Well, we don't know where they might be at the moment, but we can make a few guesses about what to expect," Max said finally. "They won't be summoning the witches at a graveyard since the Sandersons can't set foot on hallowed ground."

"That'll eliminate churches too," added Binx.

"And since they'll still need kids if they want to last longer than tonight, Mary will probably lead them to wherever she can find the most children. Which means one of the schools or a Halloween party or at least a large group of trick-or-treaters."

"They generally have a small party for the little kids at the library," said Kat thoughtfully. "The schools tend to have their Halloween parties either before or after the day. At least they have since _my_ party. I know of a few neighborhoods that usually have a lot trick-or-treaters, though some parents might keep them inside after the murder last night."

Setting down her cookie, Dani asked in a frustrated tone, "How did they even know the Book was here? I mean, it was in Salem for centuries, just waiting. How did they know it was here? How did they know we brought it to Friendship?"

He had to admit it. His sister had a good point. Very few people knew about the Book's existence. Mostly a few historical fanatics and those involved in maintaining the old house for tourism. Even fewer people knew how important it was and how dangerous it could be in the wrong hands. Allison knew about the Book and she certainly knew it was moved to Maine, but she wouldn't tell a soul. The only other people who might be able to guess what happened to the Book and actually understood the power it contained were Jay and Ernie. Or rather Jay and "Ice."

They hadn't really bothered Max since last Halloween, preferring to avoid him rather than steal his stuff or even speak to him. They spent enough time as the witches' captives and most of the following day dangling in the cages that they knew sort of what the situation was. After they tried to inform their rescuers and the police about the trio of crazy and magic-wielding women who locked them up, the pair was dismissed as exaggerating and the entire thing blamed as a practical joke. Jay and "Ice" didn't forget. How could anyone forget that night? They knew about the witches, the existence of the Book, and that Max was involved. They'd seen and heard enough. They possibly suspected Max took the Book when he moved and they weren't smart enough to keep their mouths shut if someone started asking questions.

"Bet you anything that Jay and 'Ice' said something. I doubt they're directly responsible for the murder or the break-in, but they knew about the Book," he said.

"Great, the Neanderthals doomed us all," said Dani.

"Guys, guys, I've got great news," Casper announced excitedly (but not loudly) as he abruptly flew through a wall, making three people jump in surprise. "We have help on the way."

"Who?" asked Kat, the only one not still recovering from the ghost's unexpected arrival.

"A girl I met this summer when I went on that trip with my uncles," he said. "Her name is Wendy and I really think she can help with this."

 **So Casper gets his message out while Kat takes the new arrivals back to Whipstaff Manor. That should be fun in the near future.**

 **Ah… Back in the early days of the internet, before people actually used the term "internet" that much. Since this is set in 1994, people outside of the government, science labs, and colleges are just starting to make use of the internet. Granted, there aren't a lot of people who knew how to use it or would need to. But it is in use somewhat by regular people by that point. And remember the dialup tone that computers used to make whenever anyone wanted to get online?**

 **And has anyone ever wondered what in the world the unfinished business of the Ghostly Trio might be? Because they never really answered that question in the movie. Then there's the fact that they never mention Casper's dad, possibly because of the whole "forget about their life" thing. Just a couple topics that I wanted to touch on since I always wondered.**

 **Remember, reviews are always appreciated. So feel free to leave a comment below.**


	4. Arrival

**I'm happy to see that at least some people are reading and reviewing this. I never figured a lot of people would be interested due to being smaller fandoms and a crossover. But I am getting reviews on this story, so I'm pretty satisfied by that fact.**

 **So now it is time for a few more characters to make an appearance in the story. And that includes a certain trio of ghosts. And they always bring a little more chaos. Hopefully you'll like this chapter.**

Dani didn't know who this "Wendy" person was or how she could help. And based off how Kat looked, she didn't have a clue either. But Casper seemed to think she could help and Dani suspected it would be best to trust the supernatural being's opinion on the topic. So for the moment there was nothing to do except wait and eat some rather good cookies. They'd even exhausted the topic of where they could look for the Book thief. There was only so much they could do from their currently location. Rather than sit in silence, however, Dani decided to ask a few questions while she had the chance.

"So apparently you can go through walls and it's not just a story," she said.

"Sure," shrugged Casper.

"How?"

"I… I don't know. I just have to think about being solid and then not being solid. I don't know how to really explain it," he said. "It just works."

"What are you made of?" asked Dani as the trio of teenagers gave her an amused look.

"I asked the same exact question once," Kat said. "Remember what you said, Casper?"

He nodded, "I _think_ I'm made of that tingling feeling you get when your foot falls asleep."

Dani honestly couldn't decide if that made sense or not. They were talking about the spirit of a long-dead boy who wandered around without a body. He wasn't exactly solid all the time and he wasn't a gas either. Since he wasn't made of normal stuff, maybe it was possible he was made of a weird tingling feeling. The world had magic in it. Anything was possible.

Taking another bite of her cookie, the girl looked towards Binx and asked, "So do you like not being a cat anymore?"

"I'll admit that it took some time to grow used to it again," he said, holding his glass of milk lightly. "I spent more of my life as a cat than as a human. But at least I don't need to hunt mice for my supper."

Dani couldn't help giggling as Binx ruffled her hair the same way her brother would. How strange to think that a year ago he was small enough to hold and cuddle in her arms. Now he was about the same height as Max.

"How long will it take Wendy to get here?" asked Kat.

"I don't know. I'm not sure where exactly she lives," Casper admitted. "But she's probably flying in fast and will be here soon."

"I hope so," said Binx. "Night will be here soon enough. We don't have a lot of time before they can light the candle."

"She'll be here," he assured. "I'm sure of it."

Kat abruptly stood up from the table, an anxious and annoyed expression on her face. In the same instant, Casper went from relatively cheerful to nervous. Dani couldn't see or hear anything that might cause their reactions. Though it _might_ be _slightly_ cooler than before.

"Don't even think about it, you bunch of pathetic bed sheets," snarled Kat. "People are allowed to come over. I'm allowed to have friends here."

"Not in _our_ domicile, they ain't," yelled a voice with a Brooklyn accent as three _shapes_ flew through the ceiling.

The rest of the humans stumbled to their feet in surprise and mild panic. Even if she was comfortable with the younger ghost, Dani felt a brief flash of fear from their arrival.

While all three figures were translucent, white, pointy-headed, and wearing rather intimidating expression on their faces, there were also differences between the trio of ghosts. One of the ghosts was bigger than the others, somehow managing to be overweight without flesh or fat. Another had bucked teeth and an unpleasant aroma wafting from his direction. And the third, the one in the middle, was the tallest and with the longest nose. That was the ghost who was giving Kat the harshest glare, one that she was returning with equal strength. It didn't take a genius to figure out which one of Casper's uncles were Fatso, Stinkie, and Stretch.

"I live here, creeps," snapped Kat, unyielding in the face of angry spirits. "This is our house too. Dad's the one with the deed, remember?"

"You're only here because _we_ let you," Stretch shouted back, confirming he was the one with the Brooklyn accent. "The Doc is hilarious to mess with and you're sort of a package deal, but that doesn't mean any random fleshie you find on the streets can start wandering around in here. The sheer _audacity_ — It's unbelieveable."

"It's unacceptable," Stinkie added.

"It's unhygienic," said Fatso.

Floating into the line of fire, Casper soothed, "Come on, guys. Let's not overreact."

Grabbing the smaller ghost by the tail and dangling him upside down, Stretch snarled, "Shut it, Short-sheet. When we end up with an infestation of strange bone-bags in our house, I think this is the _perfect_ reaction. I know the girl doesn't have much sense rattling around in her skull, but you should know better than to invite the _unknown_ and _unwanted_ fleshies in here. We don't know who they are, what they want, or why they're bugging us in our home, but that doesn't change the fact we have too many bone-bags in here already. And remember what happened _last time_ you found yourself a nice stray fleshie? Nothing but trouble."

Through the entirety of his rapid and angry rant, the older ghost shook his nephew with every sentence or so. And during all of this, there were a lot of frustrated shouts from Kat who was apparently blocked by the other two ghosts who seemed divided on agreeing with their brother and moving on to the next item of business.

Dani, however, was finished with the entire situation. She wasn't a fan of bullies. Lacking any other ideas, she grabbed a handful of cookies.

"Drop him," she yelled as she threw her edible arsenal.

Almost as soon as she opened fire, Dani realized that maybe it wasn't her brightest idea. The first cookie soared through Stinkie's chest without a single reaction. The second cookie went through Stretch's head, but at least he blinked in surprise and looked at her. The third cookie and the fourth were caught in midair by the roundest ghost. He then stuffed the treats in his mouth and the crumbs eventually fell to the floor as he finished chewing.

"I think I changed my mind. I like this fleshie. She shares her snacks," said Fatso with a grin, abruptly flying next to Dani so he could wrap an arm around her shoulders while reaching for the rest of her cookies with his free hand. "Can we keep her?"

Shivering from the chilly contact, Dani could spot her brother and Binx directing annoyed and protective looks in their direction. Fatso either didn't notice or care. At the same moment, she saw Stretch roll his eyes and drop Casper. Then he grabbed the top of his brother's head and yanked him back.

"Are you _trying_ to be a complete embarrassment? Bad enough Bulb-head over there doesn't have it in him to scare _anyone_ , but I am not letting you go soft and squishy too," said Stretch before throwing his brother through the floor. Literally.

Rolling her eyes at their antics, Kat said, "Look, we're not bothering you. My friends won't be here too long. So take your Three Stooges routine and leave us alone. We're busy with something important."

"Don't push it," warned Stinkie as Fatso flew back into view. "We _hid_ the vaccum."

"I'm starting to see why you don't like them, Kat," Max muttered.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, fleshie," said Stretch.

The trio of ghosts grinned evilly, their mouths stretching farther than Dani expected and causing a kind of creepy effect. Then they roared an inhuman shriek, the ghosts abruptly huge with innumerable teeth and red eyes. Dani couldn't help yelping slightly at the looming monstrosities while Max and Binx tried to shove her behind them. But no one ran.

As their loud and creepy scream began to die down, Binx said, "I've seen scarier."

"Surprising, but not too scary," said Dani, forcing herself to sound bored.

The freakier aspects of the trio's appearances faded, leaving them looking annoyed, frustrated, and relatively back to normal. Stretch even crossed his arms in front of his chest as he floated there.

"Why do we keep ending up with the crazy fleshies wandering around our home?" said Stretch, staring venomously at every human and their nephew.

"The universe is getting revenge for your obnoxious personality," Kat said sharply.

Quietly, Casper muttered, "Well, this could be going better."

"Your family _is_ kind of grumpy," Dani whispered back.

The trio were still glaring, Kat looked like she wanted to strangle the intangible figures, and Max seemed to be somewhere between jaded to the situation and annoyed by entire ghost chaos. The stiff posture from Binx as he stared them down looked exactly like an upset cat. And Casper just seemed miserable about the entire thing. Everyone was standing (or floating) around the kitchen, waiting for someone to make the next strike in the tense showdown.

Then the doorbell rang. Every human and ghost glanced up in surprise at the sound, not able to immediately respond to the interruption.

Kat managed to shake herself out of her shock first, the older girl groaning and turning towards the kitchen door. Dani watched her run a hand through her hair tiredly.

"I'll get the door," she said. "Try not to drive each other into an early grave. Or back into the grave."

"Great," grumbled Stretch. "More fleshies stomping around _our_ home."

As the girl left the room, the trio of ghosts formed a circle and started muttering to each other. Dani didn't have to hear them to know they were conspiring. The three crazy ghosts definitely lived up to all of Kat's warnings.

"Can we at least try to get along?" Casper asked quietly.

Glancing up from where they were plotting, his uncles gave him matching flat expressions. That did not bode well.

* * *

Whenever she found the vacuum, Kat would trap the three freaks inside and hide it in the secret lab basement for a week or until they yelled at Casper enough to let them out. At least the Ghostly Trio hadn't broken out the big tricks yet. That didn't mean she was happy with their presence. And it didn't mean they wouldn't try harder to scare Max, Dani, and Binx. Kat didn't want to leave them alone any longer than necessary. Casper would try to maintain the peace, but she knew his ability to stand up to his uncles was limited. Both because of his kind temperament and because the jerks weren't above slingshotting him out of the way.

Opening the front door, Kat got her first look at the person who must be Wendy. The girl standing outside appeared to be younger than Kat the first time she arrived at Whipstaff, but older than Dani. So maybe eleven or twelve. She had light blonde hair, but it was her outfit that was far more noticeable. From head to toe, the girl was dressed in bright red. It was like she was wearing a comfortable jumpsuit with an odd floppy hat. Only on Halloween would someone wander around in that outfit.

"You're either the bravest trick-or-treater in the entire town or you're Wendy," said Kat. "Am I right?"

"And you must be Kat," Wendy said with a nod. "Casper mentioned you in his messages. He said you have a big problem."

Awkwardly, she said, "We do. Are you sure you're up to it?"

Even though she hadn't really thought about what Casper's friend from the internet would be like, she'd at least imagined her as being older when Casper said Wendy was coming to help. It was bad enough that Dani was involved in a "weird kid-hunting witches" situation, but that was started a year ago. Now another pre-teen was being pulled into the mess.

And, Kat abruptly realized, she wasn't even sure if Wendy knew Casper was a ghost. Or about the Ghostly Trio. If she knew about witches to the extent that she would show up to help, she'd probably adapt fairly quickly. But it might still take some time to explain and there was still the problem of the grumpy Ghostly Trio.

Any further thoughts about the matter were interrupted by loud, maniacal laughter that seemed to echo throughout Whipstaff Manor. Kat rolled her eyes skyward in frustration. Wendy's response was to step forward with a mischievous grin.

"May I come in? I think I might have an idea on what to do about them."

"Uh… Sure?" Kat said as the younger girl slipped inside.

She found herself trailing after the blonde girl, watching to see what she would do. Wendy glanced around briefly when she entered the foyer, studying the unusual architecture and the multiple paths out of the room. But the manic laughter and indistinguishable shouts made it relatively easy to track the source, so she quickly headed towards the kitchen door.

When the door opened, Kat caught a glimpse of Max being carried through the air helplessly by the Ghostly Trio while Dani, Binx, and Casper tried to get them to let him go. Max was struggling and yelling at the troublesome ghosts, who seemed highly amused by their current game. They kept the teen several feet in the air, just out of reach of the others at all times. At least they weren't throwing Max between them yet.

Apparently unfazed by the scene, Wendy stepped forward confidently and said, "Hello, boys."

Her words produced instant results. Casper looked over and smiled, clearly relieved by her arrival. Max fell to the floor as the trio released their grips. And the uncles were staring at the young girl with wide-eyed shock and another emotion that Kat wasn't quite certain she was seeing.

Smiling smugly, Wendy continued, "Miss me?"

"Ahhhhh!" the Ghostly Trio screamed in unison. "Witch!"

The ghosts were practically scrambling over each other in an attempt to keep some distance from her while Max tried to climb to his feet while never taking his eyes off Wendy. With the exception of Casper, everyone looked nervous about the newly-identified witch.

"N-nice to see you again," stuttered Stinkie. "W-we weren't expecting y-you."

"Don't w-worry. We've been treating Casper great," Fatso added.

"Hi, Wendy," greeted Casper.

She smiled at the smaller ghost and said, "Hey, Casper. Nice to see you again. Your house is amazing." Glancing towards the anxious uncles, she added, "I'm not planning to turn you into newts tonight, so relax."

"You're really a witch?" Dani asked, caught between concern and curiosity.

"Unfortunately," muttered Stretch, still staring at the blonde girl uneasily.

"Your solution to the threat of the Sandersons sisters' return is another witch," said Binx, glancing towards Casper unhappily.

"I'm here to help," Wendy said. Giving the still-nervous Ghostly Trio a meaningful look, she said, "You know, my aunts are in town planning to enjoy themselves for Halloween. Maybe you could show them around. You might have fun."

Kat almost laughed at how quickly their expressions switched from scared of the blonde girl to intrigued and highly interested in the suggestion, though the oldest brother still looked a little hesitant as he eyed Wendy suspiciously. Stretch floated a little closer so he could look the oddly-dressed girl in the eye.

"What exactly _are_ you doing here? You and your aunts don't have _another_ powerful creep after you, do you?" he asked sharply. "Because last time was an annoying distraction to our vacation. And if you drag Short-sheet into another mess like that and ruin _Halloween_ for us, I'll scare you into the next decade."

Not even flinching, Wendy said, "No one is after me this time. Honest. Desmond Spellman is gone, remember? You were there." Then she paused a moment, tilting her head curiously before she continued, "And you better be careful. Threatening a witch? Someone might make the mistake of thinking you care."

Scowling, Stretch gestured towards his brothers and said, "Come on, boys. There are a few good-looking girls just waiting for us to show them the town."

Not even sparing any of them a final glance, the Ghostly Trio flew out of the kitchen and out of sight. Kat felt some rather mixed feelings about what she'd just witnessed. On the one hand, she couldn't help wishing she could control them that easily. It would make her life so much easier. On the other hand, the idea of the Ghostly Trio… out on the town… on _dates_ …

"So you already met Kat," said Casper, floating closer to Wendy. "This is Max, Dani, and Binx. I mentioned them in my message. Everyone, this is Wendy. She's a witch."

"Like the Sanderson sisters?" Kat asked, addressing the obvious question on everyone's mind.

"No, they're Pact Witches. I'm a Natural Witch," she corrected. When her words were met with blank stares, she said, "Hold on, let me grab a few things to get started and I'll try to explain."

Wendy walked past the table towards the cabinets, Binx especially keeping his distance and watching her uneasily. The blonde girl started pulling out various objects and ingredients from the cabinets and drawers. In almost no time, she was holding a large bowl, several small jars of spices, a wooden spoon, a handful of cobwebs from the corner, and a glass of milk.

"There are two types of witches and warlocks in the world," she said as she carried her supplies to the table. "There are people who are born with magic. It runs in families like red hair or blue eyes. They just naturally have it, even if some have more magic than others and it takes practice to use it. And sometimes it skips people for some reason. My mom didn't get any magic, though my aunts made her a wand when they were younger so she could at least do a little bit. They didn't want her to feel left out." She paused a moment, a slightly sad and thoughtful expression drifting across her face before she continued, "But we're born as witches, so sometimes we're called 'Natural Witches" or ' _Real_ Witches'."

Wendy wandered over to the sink, adding water to the bowl before returning to the table. She then started combining her ingredients. She added what Kat semi-recognized as dried rosemary, thyme, and cloves to the bowl before tossing in the cobwebs. When she combined the nutmeg and stared at her concoction forcefully, the liquid began to bubble oddly.

"From what Casper described, the Sanderson sisters aren't Natural Witches," she continued. "Pact Witches aren't born with magic. They… make deals for power. My aunts only told me a little about how they get their magic, so I can't really be more specific about where it comes from or how they arrange their deals. No one likes them, though. And there are consequences for their methods. Natural Witches can use their magic however they want without too many problems or restrictions. Pact Witches have higher costs for their power, more restrictions, and always cause harm. Serious harm, not annoying tricks. Most witches aren't like me. They like causing trouble or mischief, kind of like Casper's uncles. It just seems to be what happens. And some can even be dangerous and mean, like any other human. But Pact Witches can _only_ use their magic in harmful ways. And from the stories, they always want to." Stirring the bubbling concoction, Wendy said, "This isn't like humans fearing ghosts or ghosts fearing witches. The people who become witches through a deal like that _can't_ be nice or good. It just doesn't work. I know it sounds mean, but Pact Witches and their magic always turn out to be evil."

"Considering that they killed my sister, turned me into an immortal cat for three hundred years, and tried to prey on the children of Salem, it is safe to say that they are definitely evil," Binx said. "We already knew that much. What we don't know is how to find the Book before they return."

Gesturing towards the now-purple liquid, she said, "That's what I'm working on right now. A scrying spell. Short-ranged and I'll need someone who knows what the Book looks like, but it should work as long as they haven't gone too far. Which pretty much means as long as they haven't crossed the state line, we can find them." Adding chili powder, she said, "Of course I'm improvising the ingredients a little, so the results might vary a little. No eye of newt or bat wings to work with here. Another difference between the types of witches is we can be more flexible and creative with our magic while Pact Witches have to follow the recipe or formula exactly. No changes or substitutions."

"Which is why they need their spell book," said Dani. "If they don't know exactly what to do for the spell they want, they can't make it work."

"Yep. They can't invent spells, they can't change spells—"

"They can't touch hallowed ground or cross a line of salt," Max interrupted. "So even if they have magic, there're still plenty of things to keep them from vaporizing everyone."

"Pretty much. Natural Witches sometimes call them 'Fake Witches' because of all their weird limits and because of the deals they make for power," said Wendy as she stirred her bubbling liquid. Shaking in some table salt, she said, "I think about fifteen more minutes and it'll be ready to use. Hopefully you'll recognize wherever it shows the Book."

"If it turns out to be in Friendship, that shouldn't be a problem," Kat assured. "If I don't recognize something, Casper definitely will."

 **And so Wendy joins the group, bringing in her knowledge and experience. I figured that it would be important to touch upon the two vastly different ways that witches are portrayed in "Hocus Pocus" and in "Casper Meets Wendy." The Sanderson sisters have been stated to get their power and their Book from selling their souls (which Dani points out right before calling Winnie ugly to her face). Wendy and her aunts just seem to naturally have magic with no mentions of soul-selling or anything like that. So I figured that the best way to handle the differences is to pretty much state there are two types of witches: those who are born and those who are made.**

 **Remember, reviews are always appreciated. Nothing makes a writer happier than knowing people out there are reading and enjoying their story. Thanks.**


	5. Candle

**I warned you that this probably wouldn't be finished in time for Halloween. But at least it is time for another update, right? That's better than nothing. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter.**

The candle was ready. She smiled with satisfaction at the creation. The magical artifact turned out exactly as intended. That part of the plan was complete.

The next part was more difficult. Timing was important in regards to the magic. It would only work on Halloween night during a full moon. And unfortunately the astrological timing didn't always cooperate with summoning. There was a little flexibility as long as it was a mostly full moon, but there was no such luck this year.

Normally that would be the end of her plan, but there were ways around the limits. She reached into her bag, pulling out a heavy glass bottle. She'd found it among his belongings after his disappearance and knew it would solve the issue of timing.

Written on the label in a fancy script was "Bottled Moonlight: 1 tbs equals one cloudless night of full moon illumination. Combine with 1/2 tbs of Bottled Sunlight for the equivalent of one lunar eclipse or 1 tbs of Bottled Sunlight for the equivalent of one solar eclipse. Do not ingest concentrated formula. Keep out of reach of children."

She measured out the strange liquid light and sprinkled it on the candle, letting it shimmer briefly before fading away. Sometimes it paid to substitute ingredients and proper witches and warlocks were prepared for almost anything. With that prep work, she could activate the candle.

Well, almost. There was still the actual lighting. It required a virgin to light it and, due to some dating during college, she no longer qualified. She would need to find someone else who could do it for her. And since she couldn't just hand out questionnaires to all possible applicants, she would have to pick someone guaranteed to be a virgin. That meant choosing someone young.

Thankfully this time of year made it easier to find a child, dozens of them wandering the streets in brightly-colored costumes in search for candy. It would be easy to borrow one long enough to light a candle.

* * *

Kat watched the bubbling liquid for a little while, but she didn't like the silence. Binx no longer looked like he wanted to attack or run away from Wendy just because she was a witch. That didn't mean he looked particularly comfortable with her. The whole centuries as a cat thing probably made it difficult to trust a witch. Dani and Max didn't look too anxious, but they weren't talking either. And Kat really didn't want to end up with an awkward silence for the fifteen minutes it took for the scrying spell to cook. So she decided to make some conversation while also getting the answers she really wanted.

"So," she said slowly, "Casper? Wendy? How exactly did you two meet? I've never heard the full story."

The ghost blinked in surprise and said, "Oh, sure thing. Well, it started this last summer when my uncles abruptly decided that they wanted a vacation. You remember us just vanishing without warning, right? They brought me along to carry things, bring them food, and anything else they wanted."

"Considering what _jerks_ your uncles are, it doesn't sound like much of a vacation for you," said Dani.

"At about the same time, my aunts and I were visited by a couple of creepy guys sent to grab me," Wendy explained. "There was an oracle of the mirror who predicted I would be the most powerful witch in the world. He told the current most powerful warlock, Desmond Spellman. And Desmond decided the best way to prevent that would be to pretty much kill me or at least get rid of me permanently."

"Winnifred always thought murder was the best solution too," said Binx, nodding. "That's what happened to Billy."

"He sent his goons after me, but we managed to escape," she continued. "My aunts and I decided to hide somewhere, laying low for a while until we could come up with a better plan. We ended up at a rather nice resort, the sort of place Desmond would never look."

Max said, "Let me guess. It was the same place that Casper and his uncles were vacationing, right?"

Casper nodded and said, "Yeah. It didn't take us long to run into each other. The thing is, most people who are alive are scared of ghosts. Including witches. And most ghosts are at least a little afraid of witches because their magic makes it possible for them to stand up to ghosts. My uncles and her aunts definitely warned us about each other. But when we actually met, we got along great. She was nice and we had a lot of fun."

"We couldn't risk any big magic at the time since Desmond could track it, but that didn't mean we couldn't use a small amount of my power and all of Casper's ghost powers to mess with our families," said Wendy. "After all, they weren't always that nice to us, so it only seemed fair. But we eventually realized our families weren't that different from each other. If they were all ghosts or all alive, they would get along great together."

"So we decided to get them together in a way they wouldn't realize what they actually were," Casper explained. "My uncles possessed a few people, her aunts dressed up, and they ended up at the same dance. And we were right. They got along great. It barely took any work from us. They were perfectly happy to spend the evening with each other. At least until they figured out they were flirting with witches and ghosts."

Kat tried to imagine the Ghostly Trio flirting with anyone. She cringed at the mental image. It didn't seem possible, especially when it came to the idea of them flirting with someone alive. But Wendy _did_ get them to leave a little earlier by suggesting they go see her aunts in town. Apparently those three didn't mind going on a date with a certain trio of witches now. But it was still creepy.

"Things got a little complicated after that. There were some misunderstandings and mistakes," said Wendy, looking momentarily uncomfortable before shaking it off. "But Desmond eventually figured out where me and my aunts were hiding and came after us before we could escape. He cornered us and tried to throw me in the Mystic Abyss."

"I have no idea what that is, but I really don't like the sound of it," Max said.

"You shouldn't," she said. "It's some kind of swirling vortex in another dimension. You open a door, toss someone in, and then close the door. It's bright and powerful, magic roaring and swirling around in a cyclone. It pulls, twists, and pounds at anything caught in the chaos. And once you're trapped inside, you can't escape. It doesn't matter who or what you are. You can't get out. The door only opens from this side and only using a lot of magic."

"Any chance we can put the Sanderson sisters in there? I mean if they manage to come back," said Dani.

Binx actually nodded and said darkly, "I wouldn't mind putting them in an inescapable prison."

"So what happened?" asked Kat gently.

"Well, right before Desmond could throw me in, Casper showed up to help," Wendy said.

"And he kept you out of the Mystic Abyss," asked Dani.

Wendy shook her head and said, "He tried, but Desmond was too strong. I was thrown in and Casper went in after me, dragging a line behind him."

No one immediately spoke after that statement. Neither the witch not the ghost looked particularly happy revisiting the memories of that trip. Kat recognized the look in their eyes as fear, something that really concerned her. Anything that actually scared a witch with magic and a ghost who was almost impossible to harm had to be bad.

Kat reached out to place an arm around Casper's shoulders, trying to comfort him. The contact felt chilly, but that was normal. And it earned her a small look of gratitude. Dani did the same thing towards Wendy, the two younger girls smiling briefly.

Tugging her red outfit around herself more tightly, Wendy continued, "So, yeah, Casper went in after me."

"Well, I couldn't let something bad happen to her," he said.

"We didn't get to see what happened next since we were dangling onto a rope in the Mystic Abyss, but Aunt Gerty, Aunt Gabby, and Aunt Fanny told me what happened. Desmond started closing the door to trap us, but my aunts distracted him by trying to stop him. But they couldn't really do much to him, even combined. He was just too strong. But before he could turn them into dust bunnies or something, the Ghostly Trio showed up and scared Desmond bad enough that he fell through the opening to the Mystic Abyss."

"They were rather proud of that later on," said Casper quietly.

"The Ghost Trio held the door open while my aunts reeled us in. The Mystic Abyss sealed shut behind us, trapping Desmond inside," Wendy said. "After that, we went our separate ways home. But we've kept in touch over the computers since then."

"And what about the prophecy that said you would be the most powerful witch in the world?" asked Binx.

Wendy grinned and Casper actually chuckled. Kat couldn't help smiling too even before they started to explain, realizing it had to be something good.

"According to the oracle afterwards, I'm the most powerful witch because I did something no other witch ever accomplished before," Wendy explained, still grinning. "I made friends with a ghost."

"Which wouldn't have happened if Desmond hadn't gone after you," said Max with a smirk.

"Self-fulfilling prophecies," Kat said with a chuckle, shaking her head and remembering similar foolishness from Ms. Carrigan searching for treasure.

Casper nodded and said, "Pretty much. He tried to stop Wendy for no real reason and ended up trapping himself."

Wendy peered into the bowl of bubbling liquid and abruptly tossed in another pinch of thyme. The bubbling instantly stopped and it turned clear. She then looked back towards the group.

"It's ready," she said.

* * *

Harry was proud of his costume. His mom sewed the white cloth bones on his black shirt and pants and she painted his face just like a skull. By the time she finished, he looked exactly like a skeleton. He was spooky and really cool. Harry planned to get lots of candy trick-or-treating.

And that was why he followed the pretty lady. Mom always told him not to talk to strangers, but Halloween was different. He was supposed to talk to strangers so they would give him candy. It was how it worked. And besides, that rule was for babies. He was almost eight now and could take care of himself. He could figure out when someone was a bad guy. Nice women who offered an entire bag of candy for a quick favor were definitely good.

Mom might get a little mad about him following the woman without saying anything, but it was a lot of candy. It wasn't that far from the houses and the trick-or-treaters either. She just led him to the playground for the elementary school. The sun was about to set, but he wasn't scared of the dark. None of this was scary or that dangerous, right? Harry just wanted that candy. He just kept thinking about how good it would taste when he got home.

"All you need to do is light this candle for me, take the candy, and run along," she said.

Harry could see the plastic bag of chocolate and other sweets on the ground beside her. It was sitting next to a cloth bag with some kind of weird-looking book poking out of it. In her hands were an even stranger-looking candle and a plastic lighter. It seemed like an easy enough task, but something was making him feel slightly nervous now.

"Mom always says not to play with fire or talk to strangers," said Harry, shifting his plastic bucket of treats uneasily. "I don't know if I should do _both_."

She smiled encouragingly at him and said, "You're a smart young man. It is nice to listen to your parents. Family is important, after all. But you want your candy, right? It'll only take a few seconds and you'll be free to go. It's so easy."

Harry glanced back down at the lighter and the strange candle. There might be something bad going on after all. The lady seemed nice, but it was getting dark and the favor seemed a little weird. Maybe he should go back to trick-or-treating.

But it _was_ a lot of candy in her bag and it really wasn't that hard to light a candle. He lit the candle in his Jack-o-lantern before leaving home. What was the worst that could happen? There were still a few doubts, but sugar won out over caution.

"Okay," Harry said, nodding as he took the lighter from her hand.

She smiled. It wasn't as pleasant and friendly as before.

"Thank you," said the woman. "Just light the candle for me."

Flicking the lighter, a tiny flame formed on his third try. Cautiously, Harry reached out and touched it to the wick. The candle sparked into a proper little flame, bright and cheerful. Then it transformed, the orange light turning black and creepy. Something was wrong.

Before Harry could understand what was happening, the bag of candy was thrust into his bucket. Then the woman spun him around and pushed.

"You've done well," she said quickly. "Now take the candy and run. _Run_."

Something deep down warned Harry to obey. The boy ran, his candy held close. He ran from the playground, trying to ignore the way the ground shook slightly beneath his sneakers and the green glow. He just focused on running back to where Mom and everyone else would be waiting. He just wanted to forget about the candle and the woman who might not be so nice after all.

* * *

Binx peered into the bowl cautiously. It looked like ordinary water, which was strange after everything added to the previously-bubbling liquid. He wasn't sure what a scrying spell should look like, but he wasn't particularly impressed so far.

"Shouldn't it be showing something?" asked Dani.

"It needs to be aimed," Wendy explained. "I don't know what the Book looks like. I'll need the help of someone who _does_ know."

Max leaned further over the table and asked, " _We_ know what it looks like. What do we need to do?"

"Touch the bowl and think about the Book. The more of you involved, the more accurate the spell should be."

Max nodded and placed his hand on the edge of the container. Dani immediately did the same, closing her eyes in concentration. Binx grabbed the bowl, focusing on the memories of the evil and cursed book. He remembered how the foul object let the Sanderson sisters murder Emily, turn him into an immortal cat, and arrange their eventual resurrection right before being hanged. The knowledge was dangerous and he knew that better than most.

Pulling out a wand from her sleeve, Wendy waved it over the bowl and said, "Lost to us was something took; show us where we ought to look."

The reflection shimmered and shifted in front of them. A shape began to form within the depths of the liquid. As Binx watched, he could see the image focus into the familiar Book. Still bound in human flesh and with a watchful eye staring, it seemed to be poking out of someone's bag.

"There it is," said Max.

"You were right about it being creepy," Casper said quietly.

"Can you get a better view of what's around it?" asked Kat, leaning a little closer. "I can't see enough to tell where that is."

Wendy waved the wand above the bowl and the image changed, drawing back from the bag. He could make out a dark figure and a smaller shape. Two people, then. Binx couldn't identify much about either of them, but one was definitely a child.

"Is that a jungle gym near the edge?" asked Kat.

"That's near the elementary school," Dani said. "I was climbing on that at recess."

Binx noticed the metal structure they mentioned, but his focus was drawn towards the two people. They seemed vague and indistinct, like looking through a fogged-up piece of glass. Only the Book was crystal clear. But something about the two figures raised his hackles. There was a threat present that he couldn't quite see properly.

Then there was a brief flicker of light between the two figures. The feeling of unease only increased. His instincts warned him the light would only lead to trouble.

Abruptly, Binx felt awful. He felt hot and his skin seemed too tight. He placed his hand on the table for support as he was hit with a feeling of light-headedness. There was something distantly familiar about this. Was it a fever? Was he sick for the first time in centuries?

"Binx?" asked Dani worriedly.

He opened his mouth to reassure her, but ended up screaming instead as pain struck. His bones twisted and bent beneath his flesh, forcing him down. His skin tightened around him, squeezing him. His face stretched out even as everything contracted. He could feel his skin itching and his body aching against the treatment. His scream turned into an inhuman yowl as his throat shifted and shrank. His fingers shriveled into tiny stubs and his teeth reshaped themselves into sharp points. Everything shifted, twisted, tightened, and shrank around him. Only one part of him grew instead, stretching out behind him.

It didn't take more than a few seconds, but it felt like forever. And by the time it stopped, Binx knew what happened. He remembered the same exact unpleasant experience three hundred years ago.

Reluctantly he opened his eyes. The room looked brighter than before, but he knew it was just his changed eyes. He was also somewhere below the table. He turned his head up to see several shocked and worried expressions looking down at him. Wendy, Kat, and even Caspter looked the most surprised while Dani looked a little sad. Binx was hardly surprised by the group's reactions.

It took a few moments to remember how to produce a human-sounding voice with differently-shaped mouth, tongue, and vocal chords. An elongated muzzle and a shorter throat meant for more high-pitched noises weren't designed for human speech. But while it took a few years the first time to learn, he remembered the strategy this time around.

"Well, that wasn't fun," he said finally, before looking towards Dani to reassure her. "I'm fine, though. Don't worry about me. I'm just going to really miss having thumbs. I was just getting used to them again."

"What just happened?" asked Kat uneasily.

"One of the rougher transformations spells I've ever seen," Wendy said, still looking a little worried. "That was definitely the work of a Pact Witch."

Shaking briefly from head to tail, trying to reacquaint himself with his transformed body, Binx said, "I'm a cat again. Which means that we're out of time. The Sanderson sisters are back."

* * *

The child left, which was good. She didn't need anyone being distracted and they were infamous for targeting children. She needed them to focus.

The localized earthquake and green glow were side effects of the candle's magic and passed quickly. What happened next was more difficult. Before, they were merely dead and buried. This time, the trio were burnt out by the power of the Black-Flame Candle and reduced to dust. It would take more power to restore them. Thankfully, a freshly-crafted candle held more potency than one centuries old.

Dust swirled around her wildly before condensing into three mini-cyclones. They spun and thickened as more dust joined before eventually becoming more solid. Two quickly became clearly human figures while the third looked more like a stone statue. But almost as soon as they reformed, the stone melted away to reveal flesh for the final member of the trio.

Dressed in old-fashioned and colorful clothing, the three women certainly looked like they came from a few centuries ago or were particularly enthusiastic when it came to Halloween costumes. One had black hair pulled up on her head. Another wore her blond hair down. And the third, the one that was momentarily made of stone, possessed red curls.

"Greetings, Sarah, Mary, and Winnifred Sanderson," she said, stepping towards the trio. "Welcome to the town of Friendship."

They exchanged looks of confusion and suspicion with each other. They stepped closer together, drawing nearer in order to present a more dangerous threat. Winnifred's gaze fell briefly upon the candle.

"Who art thou to call us back? To recreate the Black-Flame Candle?" asked Winnifred. As her gaze shifted and her expression darkened, she continued, "And took my _Book_?"

"I merely borrowed it in order to ensure your return," she explained, trying to look reassuring and friendly. "It always saddens me when powerful witches or warlocks suffer tragically from a moment of poor luck. Though I possess no magic of my own, I wish to help give you and others a second chance."

"How… _generous_ ," said Winnifred suspiciously. "Forgive us if we do not trust such altruism without question. What wouldst thou expect in return?"

She smiled at the trio of witches and said, "I would merely ask for your help in retrieving another. A warlock of my acquaintance trapped where only magic can reach him."

"Is he handsome?" asked Sarah, brightening at the idea as she twirled a few strands of hair around her fingers.

"Doest thou believe we wouldst do such a favor in exchange for merely lighting a candle?" scoffed Winnifred. "We wouldst not bargain our magic at such a low payment."

"Even if the candle brought you back from what happened last Halloween?" she asked, holding out the Black-Flame Candle meaningfully. "Very well. I understand why you might hesitate. But once you help retrieve him, he shall ensure every child within the town shall belong to you. I know him personally and assure that this will come to pass. Eternal life and youth shall be yours."

"How many children?" asked Sarah.

"More than the entire population of your village three hundred years ago."

"Mmmm. Sounds delicious," said Mary.

Winnifred nodded thoughtfully, but didn't seem completely convinced. Well, there was still one last piece of information that might sway them.

"There are also a few familiar faces I could reunite you with in exchange for help," she said. "I believe you've met Max and Dani Dennison before. The boy and his sister who opposed you last year. They are in this town. Help free the trapped warlock and your revenge is guaranteed."

"The girl?" snarled Winnifred venomously. "Yes, I remember her and what she said. She will have the life drained from her. She will not live to see the dawn. And I shall make her brother watch as punishment for his interference when last we crossed paths." The red-haired witch nodded. "For vengeance upon that child, thy trapped warlock shall be freed."

She smiled as the other two agreed with their sister's decision. The promise of children for their spell and revenge for the eldest was enough to sway them. They would enact the necessary incantation. She was certain of it.

Yes, the Sanderson sisters would serve her needs perfectly. They were the right tools for the task. And once they finished, they would learn how meaningless those promises truly were.

They were Pact Witches, unnatural and weak. They were unworthy of any association with someone of a more magical bloodline. A true warlock, born into his magic and more powerful than they could ever image, was returning. Their fate was entirely up to his fleeting thought. He could choose what happened to them after they served their purpose. And he was not one who often kept around anything useless.

 **So we have the resurrection of our three evil witches and Binx is stuck as a cat again now. Well, it isn't like he doesn't have practice at it by now. And they know where to look for our trio of witches since they just located the Book. But they don't know that the Sanderson sisters are merely a means to an end. That could make things very complicated for them.**

 **Remember, reviews are always appreciated. I love hearing feedback. Thanks.**


	6. Trap

**Yes, I know that you guys have been waiting a while for an update. And I am really sorry about that. But thank you for your patience and support. Here is the next chapter in this story. It isn't the longest thing I've ever written, but it was the natural stopping point. I hope you like it.**

They must have made quite the spectacle as they raced through the streets, weaving through the crowds of costumed children eager for candy. A black cat dashed past everyone's ankles with ease. Kat was right behind him, keeping pace with a cold chill that made others flinch. Wendy followed close, a red blur as she ducked around candy-hungry kids. Max brought up the rear with Dani, pulling his sister along with one hand while trying not to whack someone with the object in his other. They moved past the crowds and sped towards the playground.

Max knew it was too late to prevent the return of the witches. Binx's painful transformation back into a cat proved that it was far too late. The witches were back. He could only hope to keep the trio busy and away from the children until morning. History was repeating and the trio would be harder to trick this time around. But not only did the group have a witch of their own on their side this time, they also had a ghost and experience. As soon as they found the Sanderson Sisters, they would simply get the Book and keep them at bay until sunrise.

While part of him felt disappointed that there was no one on the playground, Max wasn't surprised. That would be too easy. But they couldn't be too far.

"They're probably in the school," said Max. "They'll need a place to set up everything and their home is a long way away from here."

"Thanks to my aunts teaching me, I've never been inside a school before. Anything I should know?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah," said Dani. "Try not to get bored to death."

"With the Sanderson sisters around, that shouldn't be a problem," Binx said.

When Max tugged on the front door and found it locked, he bit back a word his parents would hate him using in front of the younger kids of the group. Either the trio of sisters or whoever summoned them back was smarter this time around and locked it behind them.

Max started trying to remember any other doors on the building they could try. He didn't want to break a window. Not only would the noise get someone's attention, but they really didn't need an accidental cut in the middle of all this. Mary could probably smell blood or something.

Then Max got a rather strong reminder of how strange and diverse their group was this time around as the invisible figure reappeared. Casper just flew straight through the door and unlocked it from the other side. Kat barely noticed and acted like this was a natural occurrence, but Max ended up with a rather sheepish grin on his face.

"Right. You're a ghost. Sorry, I forgot about that."

For some reason, Casper looked delighted by that remark. But any further contemplation would need to wait. Max saw the fur on Binx's back rise and his tail stiffened. Voices came echoing down the dark and empty hallways, too faint and indistinct to understand the words. Max knew those voices, though. He couldn't forget them if he tried.

Sarah, Mary, and Winnifred Sanderson.

He'd known they were back. But hearing their voices really drove it home. The trio of vengeful, murderous, and surprisingly-dangerous witches was back. The Sanderson sisters nearly killed them last time. Even if he tried to deny it, they haunted his nightmares quite a few times since that night. And he wasn't always the one in danger in those dreams.

Max silently pushed Dani behind him as the group followed the voices. Not again. They wouldn't touch his sister again. No matter what that evil hag, Winnifred, wanted or tried to do out of revenge, Max would keep Dani safe.

As they edged past the arts-and-crafts taped in clusters along the wall, everyone started to prepare themselves for whatever they might encounter. Wendy pulled out her wand and Casper faded from view once again. Kat gave her weapon of choice a quick practice swing. While Max managed to grab a box of salt from Whipstaff Manor and a wooden cane from the umbrella stand that she claimed came with the building, Kat went for the more solid and heavy cast-iron fireplace poker. Human, witch, or zombie, that thing would do some damage to a target.

Handing Dani the container of salt, Max whispered, "Everyone stay together and keep quiet. Remember, as soon as someone grabs the Book, we run. Try to stick together and head for the closest church or cemetery. But if we get separated, we'll regroup at Whipstaff. Got it?"

Everyone nodded their understanding. They knew how serious the situation was. All the children of Friendship were in danger. And if they drained the life of even a single child, the dawn wouldn't be enough to stop the witches. They needed to get the Book and keep the trio busy all night. They couldn't fail or people would die.

Schools after hours were naturally unnerving. The darkness and emptiness just felt wrong in comparison to how they normally were, filled with children and life. The bright colors of the pictures on the walls seemed far less cheery now. And the voices of witches echoing indistinctly around them only made the whole experience worse. But they walked down the hallways regardless, wincing every time their shoes squeaked on the floor.

Max didn't know if he should be surprised the voices led to the gymnasium. It made the most sense in hindsight. That would give the trio plenty of room to work on any and all spells they might have in mind. And if they intended to mesmerize and summon the children like they tried in Salem, they could fit a lot of kids in the gymnasium. He just assumed they would have set up in the cafeteria. Didn't they need access to a heat source to boil their cauldron or something?

There was a pair of small windows on the doors to the gym. A quick peek showed all three of them were at the far end of the room, standing beneath the basketball basket. They seemed to be discussing something and their backs were to the door. And the Book was resting on the floor. Now would be the ideal time to try.

Max knew the heavy doors to the gymnasium would make a lot of noise when opened. That was one of the universal truths. All gyms have loud doors. And even if they sent Casper in there, silent and invisible, they would still need to open the doors to get the Book out. Complete stealth wasn't an option. The witches would notice one way or another. They might as well take the direct route.

Silently, Max outlined his plan with gestures. He held up three fingers, gestured towards everyone, and then pointed towards the gym. Then he pointed between Casper and the Book, briefly covering his eyes.

On the count of three, they would all charge in. And while they distracted the witches, Casper would steal the Book while invisible. The Sanderson sisters would be too busy with the arrival of Max, Dani, and Binx to notice the ghost. They wouldn't be watching for Casper because they didn't know about him. And hopefully the supply of salt and Wendy's presence would be enough to help the rest of them escape afterwards. From there, it was just one giant game of keep-away.

It was the best plan they had available. Everyone nodded their understanding and tightened their grips on the improvised weapons. This was it.

Max held up one finger. With his other hand, the teenage boy gripped the handle of the door while keeping a hold of the cane he'd brought. He raised a second finger. He really regretted not leaving the Book in Salem with Allison now. He took a deep breath.

He raised the third finger and practically flung himself through the door. He swung the cane up, ready to use it like a baseball bat against any of the sisters who got too close.

Then everything went wrong.

They managed to run into the gymnasium a reasonable distance. Then Max, who ended up at the front, felt like he ran into a wall. An invisible, smooth wall that practically crackled with electricity. The impact stung and knocked the teenager back, Max yelping in surprise.

"Whoa," shouted Kat, skidding to a stop.

Everyone else managed to avoid making the same mistake Max did, halting before the hit the invisible barrier. Wincing as he climbed back to his feet and picked up the cane he dropped, he spotted what he'd missed earlier. Lying along the smooth wood floors was a white piece of yarn. He tried poking at it with his cane, but his efforts were repelled by the same energy. The white piece of yarn ran in a large circle set right in front of the Book. And the circle now contained their group. Max didn't need to be a witch to realize there was a spell on the yarn. And he didn't need to be a genius to realize they'd stumbled right into a trap.

"Is this not a wondrous sight?" said the red-haired Winnifred as the trio turned towards them. "Those who stopped my sisters and I once and wouldst do so a second time, ensnared like a fly within a spider's web. Greetings, Max and young Dani. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"And they brought more tasty morsels with them," Mary added, eyeing Wendy hungrily.

Dashing to a spot next to Max's ankle, Binx snarled, "Don't you hags know when to stay dead?"

"What a peculiar statement coming from _thou_ , Thackery Binx," said Winnifred. "Death continues to elude our favorite feline it wouldst seem."

"This is Ensnaring Yarn," said Wendy abruptly. "You can tie, weave, or crochet with it. But any human who gets inside a closed shape is stuck. Perfect for ugly sweaters. Aunt Gabby orders it from a catalog. There is no way a bunch of newly-resurrected, centuries-old Pact Witches should have this. Where did you get it?"

As the trio of sisters stared at Wendy in surprise and with something bordering on respect, Kat asked, "Wendy, can you get us out?"

"With a little time? Yes," she said, adopting a more stubborn expression.

Max caught a tiny amount of movement out of the corner of his eye. Trying not to look directly and draw attention, he noticed that the Book was slowly scooting across the floor. Casper, still invisible, was trying to get the Book like they'd discussed. This could still work.

"Well, what an interesting development," said a new voice, making everyone spin around. "This is indeed a night for reunions."

Behind them, in the perfect spot where none of them would see her from the door, was a woman. She looked to be in her late twenties and dressed in khakis and a black polo shirt. Her black hair was pulled in a neat bun. She seemed pretty, but ordinary. Too ordinary for the circumstances. She belonged behind the front desk of a hotel, working the night shift. She wasn't who Max expected to find hanging around the Sanderson sisters.

"Who are you?" Wendy asked. "I've never met you."

"Of course not. Why would you know poor, powerless Lila Chandler? _You_ and your aunts were born with magic. It comes naturally to you. A gift that you inherited. No one with magic pays attention or cares about those born into families of witches and warlocks that have no power themselves," said the woman, practically sneering at the girl. "No one notices that even without magic, I have knowledge and cunning. And those can be just as powerful as magic if given the chance. But you never will. None of you witches ever will. No one sees poor, powerless Lila Chandler."

Max kept an eye on the slowly-moving Book as the woman ranted. Casper kept easing the Book towards the exit. They needed to just give him time. As long as the woman and the woman with some inferiority issues kept watching the group, Casper could focus on the Book.

"Well, one person in my family noticed me. One person, my older cousin, said that he would give me a chance if I helped him. If I was faithful and loyal," she continued. "He didn't shut me out or pity me for not having magic. He hired me to take care of his house, to organize his potions, to run his errands, and to do all the things no one else could be trusted to handle. I did for him what no one with magic was allowed to do."

"So you're a maid for your cousin?" said Kat, raising an eyebrow.

" _No_ ," she snapped. "He trusted me. He cared about me. He saw I had potential and that one day everyone would see it. No one else in my family did that."

"Family can be very difficult," said Sarah with a knowing nod.

"Yes," Winnifred said dryly. "Look at mine."

Lila stepped a little closer to the string trap and continued, "And his faith has been rewarded. Look at what I've accomplished. With no magic of my own, I have done what no one else in my family dared to try. I have proven that I am just as effective as any witch or warlock. I crafted a new Black-Flame Candle. I brought back the infamous Sanderson sisters. And soon, in exchange for capturing Max and Dani Dennison and agreeing to deliver the children of this town, they will help me retrieve another lost soul in need of rescue."

"What? Who?" asked Wendy with a look of surprise and unease.

"Who do you think? How strange that Wendy, the good little witch and troublesome brat, showed up here on tonight of all nights. I did manage to learn what happened in that last encounter this summer, but I doubt you'll be lucky a second time around. And my cousin will not be merciful to the little girl who helped trap him in the Mystic Abyss."

" _No!_ "

The terrified and horrified shout from Wendy seemed expected from Lila. The same outburst from Casper, shock making him forget stealth and lose his hold on his invisibility, was more surprising for the woman. He recovered quickly and tried to make a run for it with the Book. Unfortunately, Winnifred was a little quicker on the draw.

Blue lightning-like sparks shot out of her fingertips and wrapped around the ghost, latching on and pinning his arms to his sides. He yelped in surprised pain as Kat shouted his name, swinging the fireplace poker uselessly against the barrier. Winnifred twisted her wrist and the sparking bindings yanked Casper closer. She stared in mild interest at the trapped, flinching, and scared ghost.

"Thou brought a lost spirit to retrieve my Book, Max? Perhaps thou art not as foolish as thy behavior suggests. Though surely thou realized that I wouldst be a poor witch if I couldst not handle such a small specter."

" _Casper_ ," Wendy yelled.

"Let him go," shouted Kat, swinging her fireplace poker again. "You're hurting him."

"That _wouldst_ be the idea," Sarah said.

"He and Wendy will have far greater concerns once Desmond Spellman returns," added Lila. "As I said, he is not merciful. Nor is he forgiving."

"Magic traps are annoying from the start," Wendy said desperately, waving her wand, "let the yarn now unravel apart!"

Both the tip of her wand and the white yarn began to glow red, but nothing else immediately happened. But Wendy kept glaring stubbornly. Max could see the amount of focus and concentration she was pouring into the spell.

"Your magic might overcome the spell on the yarn eventually, but I doubt you'll be fast enough," said Lila. "My cousin will return. The Sanderson sisters will claim the lives of the children of Friendship. And everyone will have their revenge."

Winnifred gestured and the sparking energy slammed Casper down on the ground, they ghost yelping in pain again. Kat looked like she wanted to jump through the invisible wall and bash the woman with the fireplace poker in her hand.

"What courage from the powerful witch," Kat spat at the red-head. "Taking on a bunch of kids. You must be _so_ proud. Of course, I bet I know what you traded for your power. It was probably your looks. That would explain why you're so ugly and pathetic."

Sarah and Mary winced and Max didn't blame them. There was one guaranteed way to get on the bad side of Winnifred Sanderson: mess with her vanity. Insulting her looks made things personal. The hatred that burned in her eyes reminded Max of how she looked at Dani a year ago. She hated the teenage girl and wanted revenge on a personal level now. And Kat, the girl who apparently hurled sharp words with a trio of ghosts daily, didn't seem to care.

"I wonder, Goodwoman Chandler, if thou cousin holdst a particular grudge against this maiden?" asked Winnifred.

"Honestly, I have no idea who she is," Lila said. "If you want to kill her when we're done, I have no objections. But only after my cousin has returned."

"Marvelous," said Winnifred before turning away from the trapped teens and preteens in the circle and the flinching ghost wrapped in painful magic.

Max gritted his teeth in frustration. How could things have gone so wrong? Everyone was trapped. The Sanderson sisters were loose. Soon a warlock with a history of banishing people would be showing up. Casper was tied up in something that could clearly hurt someone who was dead. Wendy's strained expression showed that all her focus was on breaking them out before Desmond showed up to kill her and probably re-kill Casper. And Binx…

He blinked in surprise. Max quickly looked around his ankles and the rest of the circle. But he couldn't spot a single black hair anywhere.

Where was Binx?

* * *

When it comes to spells, exact definitions and words could be very important. A witch, no matter how good or evil, was still human. And a trap meant to hold a human would not let them escape. A ghost, no matter how friendly, was no longer human. At least, not as far as the spell would be concerned. He would not be contained by the yarn, though a different spell could certainly work on him.

And a cat was not human. No matter what he might have once been or how many spells were placed on him, a cat was a cat. And because Binx was an immortal black cat and no longer human, the yarn trap could not hold him.

It was rare that Binx felt thankful to Winnifred's cruel curse, but it occasionally had its uses.

Kat's insults towards the miserable old witch provided the perfect distraction for him to silently slink away. And because no one bothered to close any doors on the way in, Binx could slip outside without any problems. From there, he _ran_.

This was not Salem. He didn't know this town. He didn't have all the tunnels and streets memorized. He was running blind, depending on luck and logic to guide him.

His friends were in trouble. They were in danger and Binx couldn't fix it himself. He hated it, but running away and leaving them was his only option.

So he ran. Binx ran, all four legs propelling him desperately. Muscles strained and lungs burned after a while. Cats were ambush predators and not meant for running marathons, especially at full speed for any real distance. But he ran regardless.

He ran along empty roads and across dark backyards. He raced past trick-or-treaters. He dodged traffic as he moved towards more and more populated areas of the town. Binx ran, ears perked and his eyes continuously searching.

The cat ran, looking for the biggest source of chaos. He knew that if he found the greatest source of mayhem and fear in Friendship, he would find _them_. And they were the only people he could think of that might be able to do something.

Would he be able to find them? Would they help? _Could_ they help? Binx didn't know. But they were his friends' only chance. So he kept running and hoping.

 **I did my best to look up the correct usage of "thee," "thou," and other pieces of the English language that we don't use much anymore. I probably still messed up, but I did my best.**

 **Remember, writers always enjoy reviews. And even if it might take me some time to update this story, I appreciate feedback. Thanks.**


	7. Help

**Halloween is approaching once again. We still have some time, but the stores are breaking out the decorations and there will soon be a chill in the air. Let's get in the holiday spirit with some more of this story.**

Wendy focused on her spell as she tried to unravel the magic yarn. She couldn't think about how the trapped Casper winced and occasionally yelped in response to the electricity-like bindings keeping him in place. She couldn't think about the way Kat and the red-haired witch kept exchanging murderous looks and venomous words. And Wendy couldn't think about the vindictive expression Lila continued to direct towards her. Wendy just needed to break the spell.

She _had_ to free them. While the Sanderson sisters bartered with Lila and ensured the necessary ingredients for their life potion would be obtained once their end of the bargain was upheld, Wendy tried to hurry and unravel the magic yarn before it was too late. Her heart pounded at the very idea of what was coming.

Wendy didn't know which scared her more: the opening of the Mystic Abyss or the imminent return of Desmond Spellman. He was a horrible, cruel, and terrifying man. She knew he already wanted her dead months ago and she doubted the powerful warlock had mellowed in the time since. But the Mystic Abyss scared her almost as much as the man who threw her inside and would undoubtedly do so again. The chaos and power pulled and twisted at her as it dragged her into the endless swirling storm. And if Desmond returned, Wendy knew one or all of them would end up back there with no escape this time.

She couldn't go back. She couldn't let Casper, her new friends, or herself end up in the Mystic Abyss. And she couldn't let Desmond Spellman return. So Wendy poured all her focus and power into unraveling the magic yarn. It was their only hope.

"Max," whispered Dani from somewhere behind her. "Where's Binx?"

* * *

There were plenty of shrieks and yells filling the air on Halloween night as children ran wild and teenagers caused trouble. But the screams of terror and panic hinted at true fear rather than the normal thrill of the holiday. From what little Binx knew, they would be in the middle of pure mayhem. _They_ would be the source of that fear.

The black cat followed the screams as they led him to a building. The neon lights and the scent of food that made his nose twitch suggested the place was a restaurant. A decent one rather than fast food. Most of the people had already fled, but Binx still dodged at least one panicked customer scrambling for safety as they left the door open.

Binx's search for chaos was rewarded inside. Several tables and chairs were overturned, shattered plates of food scattered across the floor. Loud, fast-paced, and supposedly-romantic music blared out of the speakers. A few small pumpkins previously arranged around the restaurant to help decorate for the holiday were now smashed on the walls or had been trampled underfoot.

Most of the restaurant was empty, but a few tables were occupied by terrified customers. Smeared with various stains that looked like the result of target practice, the poor souls seemed pinned to their seats. They struggled in clear panic, but they remained firmly in place. And when the servers came out with trays of food, their terrified expressions and panic made it clear they weren't in control of their movements. Binx knew magic when he saw it. But as much as he distrusted witches and magic, he knew this was the right place.

In the center of the restaurant sat a large round table covered in plates of food, almost half of them desserts. More food lay splattered below. And sitting at the table were six figures, cackling and occasionally tormenting the terrified people bewitched in place. Three women in classic witch black sat comfortably. While also a trio with blonde, brunette, and red hair, they didn't look too much like the Sanderson sisters. Binx didn't know these witches, though he could guess that they were Wendy's aunts. Their dining companions were the ones he was searching for, however.

Binx leapt on the table, interrupting the cackling and chatting group of witches and the Ghostly Trio. It didn't take much to realize this was their idea of a date. The ghosts mostly looked surprised and confused by the abrupt arrival of a feline. Their dates, however, also seemed mildly intrigued.

"Eh, what's with the hairball?" asked Stinkie. "I haven't messed with rotten fish in _weeks_."

"Someone clearly annoyed a witch," the blonde woman said. "That's one _nasty_ -looking transformation spell. Strong and long-lasting too."

"You have no idea," said Binx, making the ghosts blink in surprise.

Leaning closer, Stretch said, "Say, you sound like one of those strange fleshies that invaded our home earlier. And you feel sort of like a ghost. What kind of mangy cat are you?"

"One that needs your help," he said.

" _Our_ help? You're interrupting us on Halloween to ask for help?" said Stretch, throwing up his arms in frustration. "Are you crazy? Not a chance."

"Not going to happen," Stinkie added.

"Not after Labor Day," said Fatso.

"You have to help. The Sanderson sisters are back and—"

"Oh, I've heard a few stories about them," the red-haired witch interrupted. "Made some rather unsavory deals for power and ticked off a whole town of people. Ended up quite infamous in the area."

"Right. They had the thing with the children and their death curse," said the brunette with a nod. "And a virgin. Something about a virgin and a candle. Bunch of crazy Pact Witches."

"Insult to the rest of us. More annoying than anything."

"You said it, Fanny."

"Is that what Casper called Wendy here for? Some dried-out, old, and crazy Pact Witches crawled out of their graves?" the blonde asked, eyeing the ghost next to her.

"Don't look at me, Doll," said Stretch. "The kids are always poking around in things. I never know what the Bulb-head and his weird fleshie friends are up to. Still think your girl is worse about it though, Gerty. Remember what happened last time?"

"She attracts _one_ warlock and we never hear the end of it," muttered the red-haired Fanny. "At least the Pact Witches shouldn't be that powerful."

Hissing in frustration, Binx said, "Listen to me. You—"

"No, _you_ listen, Fuzzy," Stretch interrupted. "Whatever mess those stupid kids dove into, they'll be fine until tomorrow. There's already a witch and Kit-Kat there. They'll be fine. We're on a triple date here and it isn't like we get to see the girls often. So unless you get out of here right now—"

"They'll _die_ ," shouted Binx, fur bristling. "If the Sanderson sisters don't finish them off, that Spellman warlock they're summoning will." The name silenced the ghosts and witches alike, their expressions shifting. "My friends and your family are in danger. They're trapped and at the mercy of the witches' cruelty and someone who attacked your children once. If you don't help, you'll _lose_ them! We're running out of time!"

* * *

Lila's patience with Winnifred was quickly waning. The red-haired woman kept insisting on making certain all her potion ingredients would be taken care of. As she listed the recipe in her Book, Sarah danced around cheerfully in the background and Mary sniffed at Wendy and Dani with a hungry expression. The eldest Sanderson sister was at least clever enough to check the bargain before proceeding. Lila could respect that caution, but the delay in proceedings was frustrating. She was so close.

A quickly glance showed that he prisoners were still secure. Even with Wendy's efforts to unravel the spell, the yarn remained intact for the moment. And wrapped in the electricity-like spell, Casper twitched and flinched. He was thoroughly ensnared. While very little could affect ghosts and even fewer things could bring them pain, magic could achieve what mundane means could not. And those magical restraints clearly stung.

"Winnifred, I know you have your concerns," Lila interrupted politely. "I assure you that my cousin will take care of you when he arrives. But the yarn will not last forever." Pulling out her copy of the spell from her bag of supplies, Lila handed it to the red-haired witch and said, "We must hurry if we wish to achieve both of our goals before sunrise."

"Don't listen to the crazy maid," snarled the older brunette girl. "She's just using you. Don't be ugly _and_ stupid."

"Cut it out, Kat," Max warned. "She already wants to kill you for the last comment."

"I've dealt with scarier things than that old hag."

The murderous look Winnifred gave the teenager should have sent the girl shaking in fear. She simply met the expression firmly. Kat wasn't intimidated. She glanced at the trapped ghost and tightened her grip on the fireplace poker, but she didn't act intimidated.

"Sisters," said Winnifred, instantly calling the other witches to her side. "Tis time to keep our bargain."

All three peered at the spell cautiously. While Desmond would have been able to skip steps and shorten the incantation, he was a powerful warlock with magic far beyond what most were capable of performing. And he was a Natural Warlock and they were merely Pact Witches. He could take shortcuts. They would need to be exact with the spell or it wouldn't work.

Raising a hand and aiming for a section fo the cinderblock wall of the gymnasium, Winnifred recited solemnly, "From the halls of Pulmaluma… To the shores of Zanady…" Sarah and Mary whispered, echoing the words with their hands outstretched in the same direction. Winnifred continued, "I call upon the dark forces of the world that few dare seek… By the power vested in me and the gift of magic itself… Obey the call of forbidden knowledge to reach for what lays beyond our grasp… _Open_ the _Door_ of _Dread_!"

While most spells rhymed, a few older ones were crafted in ancient tongues and no longer rhymed in their translated forms. And this spell was ancient, powerful, and difficult. But groups of witches, especially groups of three, could pull off rather complicated spells that singular witches could not. Even _Pact Witches_. Lila watched as the cinderblocks began to slowly pry apart a crack at the far end of the gym and golden light streamed through.

" _No_ ," whimpered Casper before flinching again.

As Lila grinned at the opening portal, reveling in her success, a loud _pop_ rang out. She spun around to see the yarn circle burst into flame and Kat run across the barrier swinging the fireplace poker. Lila jerked out of the way barely in time to avoid a concussion. Max's cane managed to make impact with the back of Winnifred's head, knocking the red-haired woman down.

Lila remained on the defensive, dodging the vicious strikes from the brunette girl. But she knew she'd already won. The door to the Mystic Abyss was still opening. Desmond would soon be free.

* * *

As soon as Wendy broke the magic trap, everyone scattered. Dani saw her brother and Kat run towards the witches and the crazy woman, makeshift weapons swinging through the air. The young girl had a different goal in mind. After a year of thinking about that Halloween night and all that they'd learned about the witches, Dani had developed a few ideas she thought would work.

Salt could block their magic and even the witches themselves. And while it wouldn't reverse a spell already cast on someone, like turning Binx human again or returning Billy to an unmoving corpse, Dani suspected it could interrupt those still working. And combine that with ghosts being able to phase through solid objects…

Dani dumped half her salt supply on Casper, focusing mostly on the magical restraints. The salt apparently disrupted the electricity-like bonds enough that both the salt and bindings slipped right through the ghost. A look of relief crossed Casper's face as he floated back up.

"Thanks," he said before looking towards the glowing yellow light bursting from the gradually-widening opening in the wall. "We're too late. He's coming back…"

"Don't worry," assured Dani as Max moved on from Winnifred to her black-haired sister. "Once my big brother is done knocking out the Sanderson sisters, I'm sure Wendy can close it before he gets out."

"Stop moving," Kat snarled, still trying to break Lila's skull with a piece of metal. "Want to mess with _my_ best friend and sic those hags after him? Let's see if you end up with unfinished business."

"Or we'll let Kat handle them," added Dani.

Coming up beside them, Wendy said, "I don't know how, but I can _try_ closing it." Then she flinched and said, "And I don't think they're down for the count."

Wendy took aim with her wand and red streamers shot out. They wrapped around Winnifred, who was trying to climb to her feet with a murderous expression. The streamers yanked the woman right back down, making her yelp in surprise.

"Vile little worm," Winnifred shouted.

Her arm shot up and fired some type of spell at them. Dani, however, yanked Wendy and Casper back behind the pile of salt she'd dumped freeing the ghost. The purple lightning-like strike crashed uselessly against the protective barrier while the girl breathed a sigh of relief.

"Salt," said Dani. "I love salt. Salt is awesome."

"At the moment, I like it too," Casper said.

"Whoa!" yelped Max.

Dani spun slightly, catching a glimpse of her brother. Sarah's arms wrapped around Max, pinning him in place. Giggling slightly, the blonde witch kissed the teenager in her grip. Max's expression made his disgust clear.

"He's already got a girlfriend in Salem," Kat snapped, twisting around to hit the back of Sarah's knees and knocking her down. "Stop acting so desperate."

There was a strange feeling now. Like a wind blowing in the school, moving towards the portal. It slowly grew more noticeable, pulling at her hair slightly. Dani knew it was getting worse.

"Enough," shouted Winnifred.

Green energy lashed out, throwing Kat and Max flying back. The teenagers landed next to the younger members of the group with a thud, knocking the wind out of them. Dani quickly pulled her brother to his feet while Casper floated over to do the same for the older brunette.

"Thy time is at an end," she continued. "None shall escape this time."

The Sanderson sisters and Lila gathered back together. They stood as a united force against the children who were barely protected by a patch of salt on the floor. Dani clutched her container tightly. What were they going to do now?

A loud crashing _bang_ erupted behind them and a sharp voice said, "Witches one, witches all; let's make these jokers fall."

Dani turned towards the source of the noise. Three women marched through the double doors, glaring fiercely at the other women. Dressed in black, they looked exactly like Dani always imagined witches before meeting the Sanderson sisters. These weren't costumes either. These were the real deal. And they seemed rather furious as they fired a blast of magic strong enough to knock Winnifred, Sarah, Mary, and Lila flying.

As the Sanderson sisters and Lila landed roughly, Dani giggled at the sound of jingling bells. All four of them now wore colorful jester outfits, complete with the floppy hats with bells. The sight was hilarious.

"Aunt Gerty?" said Wendy in shock.

"Next time, warn us when you're jumping into another giant mess," the new blonde witch said.

Sitting up in her new clothes, Lila snapped, " _You!_ "

"Yeah, us," she said before glancing towards her sisters. "Fanny? Gabby? Any idea who she is?"

"Desmond Spellman's cousin," said Casper. "She's trying to bring him back."

"We got that much from the bewitched cat," Gerty said, eyeing the widening gap at the far end of the gym. "But that's not going to happen."

"Yes, it will," said Lila. "And no one will stop us. Not a bunch of children. Not witches who show up too late. And," she sneered while shooting a look at an uneasy Casper, "not a little ghost who should have left everything alone from the start."

Taking a step forward while taking care not to cross the salt barrier, Kat snapped, "Stay away from him. You and your pet hag witches have done enough. So shut off the glowing door before someone gets hurt."

"I wouldst not dwell on the fate of the lost spirit," said Winnifred with murder in her gaze. Her fingertips crackled with energy. "His planned suffering will be a kindness compared to thy punishment, you beetle-brained strumpet."

A loud and horrifying shrieking _roar_ filled the air, making everyone stumble in fear. Dani almost broke into tears from terror of the sound, her heart racing and her body shivering. The girl felt absolutely petrified. And cold. The temperature was dropping rapidly as the roar shook everything not being drawn towards the portal.

Then three shapes plunged out of the ceiling. All Dani could make out through her fear was red eyes, fangs, and _huge_. Even the Sanderson sisters and Lila screamed in utter terror of the sight, stumbling back from the figures that loomed overhead. Three figures that Dani realized were positioned between the two groups almost like they were trying to keep the evil witches at bay.

"I take it back," said Kat, her voice barely audible over the blood-curdling noise. "They can still be scary."

Even in a clear panic, Winnifred didn't completely surrender. Eyes wide in fear, she threw electricity-like magic at the large shapes above them. And while they dodged the first blast, Sarah and Mary added their own frightened defense to their sister's efforts. It didn't take long for their magic to hit.

The three figures were knocked back, yelping in surprise and mild pain. They didn't hit the ground, but the impact jolted them out of their scarier appearances. Wincing slightly as they rubbed their heads, the Ghostly Trio seemed to recover relatively quickly. And they weren't any happier than Wendy's aunts.

"And _that's_ why we don't mess with witches," muttered Stinkie. "Ouch."

Floating in front of his brothers slightly in his leadership position, Stretch said in a quiet and tense voice, "Listen, you stupid witches, you made a big mistake. You messed with _ours_. Short-sheet is a wimp, but he's family. And Kit-Kat is an annoying fleshie, but she's _our_ annoying fleshie. No one messes with what belongs to the Ghostly Trio." He grinned. It wasn't a friendly or reassuring expression. "Ready to see if we can scare someone to death?"

Before anyone could react to the chilling threat, Dani realized the portal to the Mystic Abyss was open all the way now. And she could see something coming out of the strange swirling yellow vortex.

A warm pressure against her leg made her look down. Binx was back, standing beside the girl with his fur bristling. Dani didn't blame him. She felt just as nervous.

"Desmond Spellman," said Lila with a smile.

 **And now I have over a dozen characters in the same scene. Let's see how long it takes me to go mad juggling them all. It'll definitely be a challenge.**

 **The first time we hear the spell to access the Mystic Abyss, Desmond Spellman clearly skipped parts. He even says "yada yada" and "etc" while reciting the spell. So I filled in the blanks with things that sound reasonable.**

 **Remember, writers love hearing from their readers. Feel free to leave reviews and such. They are always appreciated.**


	8. Memories

**So it almost Halloween once again. I hope that everyone is in the holiday spirit. I know you're all excited to see what happens once Desmond shows up. I'll tell you one thing. It isn't going to be good for anyone.**

 **Also, lots of references to events shown in "Hocus Pocus," "Casper," and "Casper Meets Wendy." So if you haven't watched them recently, you should definitely plan a movie night soon. It is the perfect time of the year to watch them, after all.**

Building on the rest of the insane events of the day like talking cats, witches being real, and the Ghostly Trio actually showing up like the freaking cavalry, Kat wasn't even surprised when the infamous warlock succeeded at coming through the swirling portal of doom. It would be too much to hope for anything else by this point. What did surprise her was the fact what came out of the Mystic Abyss didn't immediately look human.

A green crystalline shape that looked like a cocoon floated out while everything else was pulled inwards. And when it landed on the wooden floors of the gymnasium, the crystal cocoon shattered. Unsurprisingly, what emerged from the cocoon certainly wasn't a butterfly.

A man in an expensive-looking suit stood there, yawning and stretching as if waking from a short nap. His hair and thin mustache were black with streaks of silver at his temples. He gave off the appearance of money. But what made it clear that the man was dangerous was the fact so many people in the room looked terrified of him. Casper, Wendy, her aunts, and even the Ghostly Trio stared at the warlock in horror. Kat tightened her grip on the fireplace poker just in case it might do something against the man.

"Desmond Spellman," Lila repeated. "Welcome back, cousin."

"How long?" asked Desmond.

"A few months," she said. "It is Halloween night."

"Imagine that. Time flies when you're protecting yourself from the Mystic Abyss with a stasis spell." Glancing towards the Sanderson sisters, he asked, "And who might they be?"

Not bothering to hide her scorn, Lila said, "The ones who provided the magic to re-open the portal. _Pact_ Witches."

"Welcome back," said Winnifred, dismissing Lila as unimportant as she focused on the warlock. She and her sisters gave polite curtseys to the man before apparently remembering the jester outfits and changing the clothes back. "We heard so much about thou from thy cousin. And we were promised thy assistance in collecting the children of this town in exchange for thy freedom."

Smiling in a flirty manner and twirling a strand of her blonde hair around her finger, Sarah added, "Thy cousin did not say how handsome thou art."

Kat felt the chill before she caught sight of the pale figure easing up next to her, slowly and silently. Trying not to draw any attention now that everyone was distracted by Desmond, Kat turned her head slightly. Stretch gestured for her to start back up towards the gym door behind them. The other two ghosts seemed to be doing something similar, urging the rest of the humans to move behind them and the non-evil witches. For the first time since they met, Kat found herself going along with what the annoying ghost wanted her to do without any complaints.

" _Please_ ," said Desmond, rolling his eyes. "I don't know what she promised the three of you and I don't care. Don't waste my time."

Her face twisting into an expression of fury, Winnifred snarled, "How dare thou speak to us in such a manner? Sisters, it would seem that the warlock has lost his manners during his time in the Mystic Abyss. Perhaps we could help him find them."

The trio of evil witches drew together in preparation for some form of magical revenge. But it would seem that spending time in a green crystal cocoon didn't make him any less dangerous than when he tried to banish Wendy. Purple energy crackled between his fingers as he threw the lightning-like attack at the Sanderson sisters, wrapping around them. They screamed in surprise and fury as Desmond yanked them closer.

"Perhaps you should start the search in the Mystic Abyss then," he said before hurling the evil witches through the portal, letting the Sanderson sisters vanish into the swirling yellow chaos.

"Well, that solves _one_ problem," Binx said quietly.

"And replaces it with one a lot worse," said one of Wendy's aunts that looked remarkably like the late Carrigan Crittenden, the one called Aunt Gerty.

Turning towards the remaining witches, ghosts, and assorted kids and teenagers, Desmond smiled. The look on his face sent a shiver up Kat's spine. She didn't scare easily thanks to the last couple of years, but there was something distinctly wrong about the man. No wonder Casper and Wendy were afraid of him. No wonder the _Ghostly Trio_ were afraid of him.

"Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events," he remarked.

"I certainly thought so," said Lila. "I didn't plan on them showing up, but I knew you would enjoy the opportunity for a little revenge."

"C-come on. No hard feelings, right?"

"Yeah, it isn't like you were even stuck in there very long," added Fatso. "We just scared you into that weird portal for a few months."

" _You_? That thing was _you_?" Desmond said, some of his calm façade slipping as he glared at the now-cringing Ghostly Trio, the ghosts somehow ending up positioned between the threat and everyone else. " _You're_ the ones responsible?"

Slapping a hand across his face, Stretch muttered, "Boys, maybe you should leave the talking to me for a while. Before you somehow manage to make it even worse."

"How could it get worse?" asked Max under his breath.

Pulling back on the mask of calm smugness, Desmond moved his gaze from the Ghostly Trio to Wendy and Casper. The two cringed while Max pushed them and Dani behind him. The trio of remaining witches also positioned themselves in front of the youngest members of the group.

"Leave our kids alone," said the blonde witch her voice shaking only slightly. "That prophecy about Wendy doesn't even matter."

"Yeah. It was just about her making friends with Casper," the red-haired one added. 'You got worked up over nothing."

"So maybe we could go our separate ways and pretend none of this ever happened?" suggested the black-haired witch.

"Maybe you're right," he said casually. "But honestly revenge sounds much more satisfying." Before any of them could react, Desmond gestured at the group. "Memories of sorrow and fear, ensnare the mind of those most near."

Kat saw a blue cloud sweep out from the man. She tried to dodge the strange substance and she saw the others also trying to escape. But the door was too far away still and the blue smoke moved too quickly. They were almost immediately engulfed.

When the magic hit, it hit hard. The spell wrapped around her, pulling Kat down. Her body went limp and her legs crumbled beneath her. She lost consciousness before she hit the ground.

* * *

 _Dani fought to keep her mouth shut while Winnifred tried to pour the potion down her throat. She couldn't struggle too much because the witch held her high above the cemetery on her broomstick. The cool bottle was pushed against her lips, the pressure almost painful._

 _The girl felt absolutely terrified. After struggling to dodge and delay the Sanderson sisters all night, even after being captured and then freed, this was it. She was about to die. Either she would fall to her death below or she would have the life sucked out of her. And she wasn't like Binx. She would actually and permanently die._

 _Dawn was so close, but she couldn't survive long enough for it to turn the witches to dust. She could barely keep her mouth closed as the witch pried at her jaw. She could hear Max and Allison yelling. They wanted to help, but they couldn't reach her. She was too high. No one would save her._

 _As Winnifred pulled at her mouth, Dani was hit with a thought. Beneath her fear and desperation, the girl couldn't help realizing that this seemed familiar._

* * *

 _Not her sister. Not Emily._

 _The young man had tried to save her, chasing after Emily the moment the Sanderson sisters bewitched her. Everyone knew the old hags were evil, though they could not prove it and could not hang them for witchcraft until they could give proof to the judge and church. But he and the rest of the village knew to stay away from the sisters. They knew that Sanderson sisters were not to be trusted. But when Sarah's voice rose over the misty fields and forest and called Emily to their home, Thackery Binx refused to let it happen. He went to face whatever demons or beasts might lurk there so that he could save his little sister._

 _But he failed. The magical jolts of energy, something that looked like lightning from the wildest storms, hurt too much and left his limbs weak. Whatever Winnifred did to him, it meant that Binx could barely move. He could only watch as the three hags closed in on her._

 _The white misty glow around Emily was drawn towards the hooded figures. He'd heard enough to know what was happening to her. The witches were draining the life from her. They were killing his sister before his very eyes._

 _Furious, desperate, worried, and miserable, Binx tried to move. He could not make his limbs work, could not get up, and could not reach her. His little sister was dying right in front of him and he was helpless to save her. Guilt joined the rest of his furious misery._

 _The guilt was familiar. Somehow he knew this feeling would weigh him down for centuries. And that sparked off the question of_ _ **how**_ _he knew that._

* * *

 _Not his sister. Not Dani._

 _Why couldn't she just say in Billy's grave and the protective salt ring? They'd only needed to keep her safe for a few more minutes. She knew that witch wanted revenge against her specifically. Now Winnifred had her, carrying Dani up on her broomstick. The witch and her sisters were out of reach high above the cemetery, meaning there was nothing Max could do to stop them._

 _This was all his fault. If he didn't light that stupid candle, none of this would be happening. If it wasn't for his stupid stunt, Dani would be safe._

 _He saw Binx run up a tree trunk, but most of Max's attention was overhead. Dani tried to resist. She kept her mouth clamped shut. But Winnifred was determined. How much of her actions was driven by the desperate knowledge that she was running out of time and how much was a thirst for revenge, he couldn't even guess._

 _Max would do anything to save his little sister. He just needed to reach her or the witches. He just needed a chance. Dani was counting on him._

 _The helpless frustration and worry broiled in his stomach, but something was wrong. This felt like it had happened before._

* * *

 _It couldn't be true. Her eyes must be playing tricks on her. The world couldn't be this cruel. But even as she tried to deny it, the girl knew life wasn't fair and that it was almost certainly what she thought was happening._

 _Tears were already choking her as Kat stared at the pale translucent figure. He didn't recognize her, just staring at her blankly when she drew his attention. The Ghostly Trio weren't making it any better, treating the entire situation like it was one giant joke. This was probably their fault in the first place. This couldn't be happening. She'd thought everything would be all right after Ms. Crittenden crossed over and now everything was ruined._

 _Kat stood in the middle of an underground secret lab while her father floated in front of her. Floating. Her dad was floating, pale, and oblivious to who she was. He was a ghost. He was dead and couldn't remember her. No matter how she phrased it or broke it down, it didn't make it any better. She'd essentially lost her father._

 _Even as she tried to spark the faintest memory from the ghost, Kat realized she was officially an orphan. This was worse than the night Mom died. At least then, she had Dad. He could barely hold it together and they both ended up as emotional wrecks, but at least they had each other. With her mom dead and her dad both a ghost and suffering memory loss, she was alone. Her family was gone. She'd lost so much in the last few years. How much more could she lose?_

 _Fighting against tears and the heartache, Kat hoped something would change the blankness in her father's eyes. A word or a gesture that would help pull out his memories. It wouldn't bring him back to life, but it would be_ _ **something**_ _. She just wanted her dad back._

 _She remembered this. She got him back. This already happened. She remembered this._

* * *

 _Desmond's magic wrapped around her and lifted the young witch off the ground. Wendy couldn't help whimpering in fear as he moved her towards the Mystic Abyss. Her aunts and Casper tried to prevent this. Everyone tried to protect her. But now it was too late. After days of hiding and keeping a low profile, he still found her._

 _Wendy tried to escape, but she couldn't move and his magic was stronger than hers. There was nothing she could do as he threw her through the portal._

 _Chaos swirled around her, the magical energy pulling and twisting at her power and her mind. The sensation terrified her. Even when Casper dove in after her and the two of them managed to grasp a line to the outside, Wendy could barely withstand the forces pressing on her body and mind. Even with the mildly stabilizing connection to the outside, chaos yanked and jerked them around like the tail of a kite. Terror and overwhelming mystical energy washed over her. It was too much. She was struggling to hold on in the face of so much._

 _She recognized this. Wendy could barely manage that single thought through the chaos, but she recognized this. There was something familiar about all of this._

* * *

"An interesting spell choice," said Lila, staring at the prone figures scattered across the gym floor.

"Last time, I chose to toy with them. I was overconfident and ended up being caught off guard," Desmond said. "I will not make the same mistake a second time."

All of them were unconscious. Witches, ghosts, and random children alike were lying limply were they fell. Each sleeping face remained twisted in distress, trapped in the nightmares of their most painful, heart-breaking, or frightening memories. Not an easy spell to accomplish from her understanding, but it was effective at disabling several people at a time while making them suffer.

"No, I will not make the same mistake of underestimating _anyone_ again," he continued. "This time, there will be no one left when I'm finished."

* * *

 _Gert, Gabby, and Fanny tried to ignore how much older their sister looked as she walked in the front door of their cottage. Time touched the dark blonde woman far more than it did them now._

 _Ginny wasn't born with magic, but they did everything possible to help her feel like she belonged from the start. They crafted a wand so she could cast spells alongside them and a broomstick so she could fly. And when their aging slowed as teenagers, the witches brewed potions to give their powerless sister continued youth and prolonged life. Anyone who didn't know better would assume all four of them were fully-empowered Natural witches. And for a time, that was enough._

 _But Ginny never forgot that she was different. Even when they forgot, she didn't truly belong among witches. Eventually she fell in love with a normal and magic-less man, someone that Gert considered to be completely boring. She honestly didn't understand what Ginny saw in the guy. But they eventually married and moved away from the forest, starting a new life together. And part of Ginny's new life was no magic. No wand, no flying broomstick, and no regular doses of life-extending potions. She wanted to live the same normal lifestyle as her husband and grow old with him._

 _Gert, Gabby, and Fanny didn't take the decision well and refused to speak to her for almost five years. No one could hold a grudge like a witch. So they were surprised to receive a letter from Ginny after so long. And then they realized what she wanted, what she was practically begging them to do. That made the planned reunion take on a more somber tone._

 _The first thing the trio noticed about their sister was how much she'd aged since they'd last saw her. The next thing to catch their attention was the blonde toddler in Ginny's arms. Even though Gert didn't particularly like cute things in general, there was something appealing about the little girl._

" _So this is our niece?" asked Gabby._

 _Nodding as she tried to balance the toddler and the large duffle bag slung over her shoulder, Ginny said, "This is Wendy. Wendy, say hello to your Aunt Gerty, Aunt Gabby, and Aunt Fanny."_

 _The blonde toddler waved shyly before burying her face into her mother's shoulder. Ginny shifted her grip a little on the child and smiled down at her._

" _You see,_ _ **someone**_ _threw a bit of a temper tantrum a little over two weeks ago and turned Daddy into a hamster," Ginny said in the universal tone of baby-talk. "I had to dig out my wand from under the stairs to turn him back before the cat could eat him."_

" _She's got talent_ _ **and**_ _good taste," cackled Gabby. Reaching towards the toddler, she said, "Who's a good little witch? You are. You are."_

 _As she handed over the giggling Wendy, Ginny said, "Harry and I talked about it for a long time. It was… It was a hard decision. We love her. We love Wendy so much, but we can't… we can't…"_

 _Her voice trailed off. The woman's shoulders began to shake as she fought back sobs, keeping quiet so the child didn't notice. Gert pulled her into a hug as tears rolled down her face. Her little sister shouldn't be going through all of this. She would do anything to make things better for Ginny._

" _We can't give Wendy what she needs," she continued, mumbling into Gert's shoulder. "We're not magic. We can't teach her how to be a witch. Her aging will slow down when she's a teenager while ours won't. We love her, but I'm not a witch. She deserves better. She deserves what you can give her."_

" _You could stay," said Gert._

" _Yeah," Fanny added. "It'll be like the old days. You can use your wand, we'll start brewing up the potion again, and we'll add a couple more rooms onto the place. It'll be fun."_

" _You can even bring your boring husband if you insist," said Gert. "We'll keep the magical pranks to a minimum."_

 _Shaking her head as she pulled away a little, Ginny said, "I tried that before. I can't keep pretending to be someone I'm not. I'm happier with my new life. I can't go back to how they used to be. I literally can't do it. I'm too old to go back to how things were."_

 _That's when Gert realized the amount of aging she saw from Ginny was too much. She'd grown older than five years could account for. They made sure the potions they brewed didn't have weird side effects from using them. Now that she was no longer taking the potions to preserve her youth and extend her lifespan, time was gradually catching up with her. And magic-less humans didn't live as long as witches. At this rate, Ginny would be an old woman before Wendy reached puberty. And she knew it._

" _Why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Gert._

" _It wouldn't have changed anything," Ginny said. "Harry and I have already come to terms with it. For better or worse, in sickness and in health. But Wendy doesn't need to watch me wither away like this and she needs to be with other witches. She deserves better than what we can give her."_

 _Smiling sadly at her younger sister, she said, "Don't worry. We'll take good care of your daughter."_

" _The little pumpkin pie will be perfectly safe here," said Gabby, letting Wendy play with her hair. "And you can still come visit, right?"_

 _Wiping the remaining tears from her face, Ginny nodded slightly. She passed over the large bag from her shoulder. Fanny accepted the burden without complaint._

" _You still have my broomstick, right?" asked Ginny. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her wand. "When Wendy gets older, give her my wand and broomstick. She'll make better use of them than I ever did."_

 _Finally sensing that something was wrong, the toddler started growing fussy and started calling for her mother. Gert knew the feeling. She'd known something was wrong the moment Ginny arrived on the doorstep. This was wrong. Gert didn't want to admit what she feared, but she knew deep down. She knew the truth. Gabby was wrong and Ginny was lying._

 _Ginny moved to hug each sister, giving them a tight and desperate embrace. Then she kissed the fussy toddler on top of her head._

" _Mommy and Daddy love you very much," she said. "But you need to stay here with your aunts. Be good and listen to what they tell you."_

 _The little girl shouted, "No! No, no, no! No!"_

 _Wendy worked her way towards a full-blown tantrum, screaming and crying in Gabby's arms. Ginny's tears returned as she kissed the girl's head a few more times._

" _I'm sorry. I love you, Wendy. I'm sorry, but this is for the best. You'll be better off with your aunts."_

 _With a final kiss on top of the girl's head, Ginny pulled away from the tiny grasphing hands. She backed towards the door even as the toddler started to wail for her mother. Wendy might be too young to fully understand what was happening, but she knew she wasn't happy about it._

" _Good-bye," said Ginny quietly as she closed the front door behind her._

 _Gert just stared silently as the toddler screamed and cried in Gabby's arms. Her heart twisted and ached in rebellion of the entire situation. She didn't know what hurt worse. The niece they'd just met kept wailing and crying for her mother and father, feeling betrayed and abandoned among strangers. That was bad enough. But Gert knew the truth. She knew that Ginny and her boring husband wouldn't come visit their daughter. That would only make it worse; Wendy would still watch her mother age rapidly over the next few years, but without the comfort of being with her parents every day. No, there would be no family visits._

 _Gert glanced briefly towards Gabby and Fanny as the heart-broken wails continued. She could tell from their expressions that they'd come to the same conclusion that she had. That had been the final good-bye. They would never see their youngest sister again._

 _As sorrow, guilt, loss, and helplessness swirled around in her head, something began to nag at the back of her head. This was too familiar._

 **Yeah, the Sanderson sisters have been kicked into the portal by the more powerful villain. Sorry if it seems a little anti-climactic for them, but it is supposed to show that Desmond Spellman is the bigger threat. Plus, it has the nice bonus that I no longer have to try and write speech patterns from three centuries ago. Using "thee" and "thou" correctly isn't as easy as it looks.**

 **So our heroes are currently stuck in their most painful, frightening, miserable, or guilt-stricken memories. For Dani, Binx, Max, Kat, and Wendy, I used scenes from their respective movies (so they were a bit on the shorter side). For Wendy's aunts, I had to make something up (which meant a longer scene). But assume that all these nightmares/memories are happening at the same time while Desmond gloats.**

 **And if you're able to keep track of all the characters in the story, you might have noticed not everyone's nightmare/memories have been shown. You'd be correct. They'll be a couple more in the next chapter.**

 **I hope that you liked the chapter. And remember, feedback is always appreciated.**


	9. Unfinished Business

**And so another update manages to sneak out for this story right as October rolls around. I'm sorry about the long waits, but that is the way things go sometimes. But hopefully this chapter will make up for it.**

"I am a little surprised that this spell works on ghosts," Lila admitted. "You would think the dead would be beyond such torments."

Looking over the unconscious figures while trying to decide on an appropriate destruction for his enemies, Desmond said, "That's actually the interesting part. Ghosts rarely remember their lives. So being trapped in nightmares of their most painful memories? That's going to hurt even worse?"

* * *

 _Casper was too tired to shake beneath his blankets anymore, though he seemed trapped between chills and the fever burning him alive. His body ached. He couldn't breathe and every cough that tried to clear his lungs only made his chest ache more. It didn't help. He just kept rasping, exhausted and sore from days of this._

 _He was sick._ _ **Very**_ _sick._

 _A cool damp washcloth returned to his forehead. The boy opened his eyes and saw a blurry figure. Dad. He'd been there the entire time. He'd wanted to take his son to a doctor as soon as the illness struck hard. But the unpleasant layer of snow perfect for sledding transformed into a blizzard that trapped the family in the house. The only help for his sickness would come from his relatives._

 _His eyes slid back shut. Casper couldn't remember ever feeling this tired. And his mind felt so foggy. He couldn't even remember what day it was. There was yelling earlier, someone trying to convince someone else not to do something, but it could have been minutes or hours ago. Time seemed to move funny as he drifted in and out of consciousness during the entire illness. He just felt awful all over. And it didn't seem to be getting any better. Only worse._

 _Coughs racked his body again, choking and harsh. It lasted so long that Casper was afraid it would never stop. He could barely get any air. Only when his chest burned and ached so much his eyes watered did it finally ease off. But even when the coughing stopped, he could barely breathe._

" _I know it's hard, but we'll get through this," his father's voice said soothingly. "Steven went to get a doctor. If anyone can get there in this weather, it'll be him. Just stay with me, Casper."_

 _Most of his tone was calming, but he couldn't completely hide the sadness and fear. His father was worried._

 _Casper wished he could reassure him properly. After all, his uncles might not always be the most affectionate to the boy, but they wouldn't let their family down. He wanted to help his father believe that everything would be fine. Casper wanted to open his eyes again. But the boy could barely think. Even his breathing, labored, shallow, and slowing, took too much of his waning strength._

" _I can't lose you," he continued, his voice starting to shake. "I can't lose you too."_

 _This wasn't right. His father shouldn't be so sad and desperate. Casper didn't want him to be like this._

 _The washcloth was pressed to his forehead again, but the sensation felt more distant than before. Was he drifting back to sleep again? It felt similar, but not quite. Casper couldn't really describe it._

 _His father took his hand, pressing his fingers to the boy's wrist. But Casper felt more and more detached from everything. Even the aches in his joints and his chest seemed far away. After feeling awful for so long, it should have been a relief. He didn't think he could stay awake much longer._

" _Casper?" he said. Tears choked the man's voice now, something he never wanted to hear. "Casper?" He cupped his son's face. "Please don't leave me."_

 _Twin impulses managed to get through the strange and dull fog of his mind. Everything seemed to be slipping away and part of him wanted to just go with it. Somehow Casper knew it would end his suffering. He knew the sickness would no longer torment him. But part of the boy resisted._

 _Even though his hearing seemed to be fading away, he knew his father was still there. Casper couldn't go anywhere. It would hurt his dad too much. Everyone said he nearly shattered apart when Mom died. Casper couldn't leave him too. He couldn't do that._

 _So when everything grew quiet and still, Casper refused to go where he should. He resisted the pull of whatever was happening. He couldn't leave his dad alone._

 _But even as he clung to the idea, everything else seemed to fade. Memories slipped through his fingers like smoke. He could barely hold onto his own name, let alone why he wanted to remain._

… _This was wrong. This already happened a long time ago. He remembered this. He_ _ **remembered**_ _._

* * *

"So what do you intend to do now?" Lila asked. "You have returned to the world and your enemies lie at your mercy. Shall they be plunged into the Mystic Abyss?"

Gesturing dismissively at her, Desmond said, "It need not concern you."

"But if I do not know your plans, how will I be able to assist you further?"

Stepping over the unconscious figure of the blonde witch, he said, "Simple. Do as you have always done. Just obey any instructions perfectly and without question."

Lila stared at her cousin, trying to control the anger bubbling up. The teenage girl's words swirled around in her head. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Not after she'd proven herself.

"Cousin, I was hoping you could trust me with more. You have seen what I am capable of. I know I can do more. Please let me know enough to be a proper partner."

Desmond met her words with laughter. Not a slight chuckle, but a full-force laugh of someone witnessing something absolutely hilarious. And that left Lila infuriated.

"You? A partner? Don't be ridiculous," said Desmond. "You serve me loyally, but we must be honest. Those Pact Witches were worthier of that title and you saw how little use I had for them once they served their purpose. You should be happy you remain beneficial to me."

"I am not some maid. I am your cousin. _Family_ ," she snapped. "I may not have magic, but look at what I accomplished. I brought you back from the Mystic Abyss. I did that. Without me, you would still be trapped. Is that not enough to earn your respect?"

He wasn't laughing anymore. Now he looked mildly annoyed. But that was nothing compared to Lila's emotional state. She'd reached the full heights of her temper. And she refused to stop.

"And it is not as if you are perfect, dear cousin," she continued with a sharp tongue. "Remind me again which of us was defeated by children and their guardians?"

Desmond's eyes narrowed dangerously. But it was too late for Lila to take back her words. Not that she would apologize anyway. She would not take any more disrespect from anyone. Never again.

"I have given you a lot of leeway because we are family," said Desmond in a low voice. "But you have just exhausted my benevolence and patience."

His hand shot out and Lila was flung back. She didn't even have time to scream before the woman hurtled through the portal into the Mystic Abyss.

* * *

If Desmond was a sentimental man, he might have felt something when he betrayed a family member and sent Lila into the Mystic Abyss. But no one ever accused him of being sentimental. Ruthless and powerful, yes. Sentimental, not a chance.

And while Lila Chandler certainly proved to be a surprisingly competent, loyal, and useful servant, she was never more than that. He used their family connection and meaningless praise rather than fear to control the woman. But at the end of the day, she wasn't a witch and she'd pushed her luck too far. It wasn't like the rest of the family would complain too much.

Stepping around the cringing unconscious cat that _clearly_ had a very unpleasant transformation spell on him, Desmond properly studied his enemies now that there were no distractions. Which of the nightmare-stricken annoyances should he deal with first? The three older witches would be the most dangerous when it came to magic, though still not enough to truly be a threat. The trio of ghosts were the ones responsible for his time in the Mystic Abyss. And of course there was Wendy herself and the little ghost that helped spark off that prophecy in the first place. So many wonderful options to start with and he had all the time in the world to dispose of them.

Though in the end, it didn't matter. All of them would be sent into the Mystic Abyss. Even the ones he'd never met before.

He'd start with the girl and her little ghost friend, he decided. Disposing of the two of them would be supremely satisfying and he'd earned himself a little reward.

Desmond prepared to lift Wendy's unconscious figure with magic. But before he could act, something hit the back of his knees and knocked him to the ground with a yelp.

Grimacing in pain as a welt started forming, Desmond looked up. The teenage girl was stumbling to her feet with a fireplace poker in her hand. She'd broken through his spell already. He'd be impressed if he wasn't in so much pain.

"News flash, jerk," she snarled. "My dad's alive and safe."

"I _saved_ Dani," said the teenage boy, also waking up from the spell.

"Max saved me. They're gone."

"That was the past. Three hundred years ago."

One by one, they were shrugging off the spell. Far more quickly than he could have predicted. The only good thing was that the older witches and the ghosts were still trapped in nightmarish memories.

* * *

 _Seeing one of his younger brothers in the loony bin was something Steven McFadden never wanted. He'd known for years that J.T. was on the brink of being locked up. They all did. J.T. just couldn't keep his mouth shut like the rest of them. One rant too many about being haunted by the spirit of his dead son and his intentions to revive the boy was all it took. One rant while the other three brothers were away and neighbors managed to have J.T. committed._

" _You really outdid yourself this time," he said finally. "For someone so smart, you can really act dumb."_

 _J.T. stared at his three brothers, his expression somewhere between worried and resigned. None of them reacted to the distant screams and crying of the other inmates. They didn't have much time before they would be forced to leave. Steven wanted to smack some sense into the man for continuing to sound so crazy in front of everyone even now. Only the fact they came from a wealthy family and the three brothers cut an intimidating set of silhouettes allowed them even this short visit._

 _Those who ran the loony bin feared J.T. was too great of a crackpot to allow much contact._

" _I couldn't help myself," said J.T. "Every whisper about 'that poor man' and 'how he lost everything'… I couldn't keep quiet."_

" _Even with us trying our best to keep them from hearing about your doohickey and_ _ **him**_ _," Steven hissed. "You knew. You knew what would happen, Wisenheimer. You knew and you kept running your mouth anyway."_

 _He smiled weakly at the childhood nickname and said, "You can't protect me from myself, Stretch. None of you can, even if you've been trying for years."_

 _Steven shook his head tiredly and dragged his hand through his hair. All four brothers spent more of their lives calling each other by nicknames than by their actual ones. While not always complimentary, the descriptions were always accurate._

 _As Steven was the oldest, he'd always been the tallest. But by the time he'd reached adulthood, he towered over most of the people in town. Long arms, long legs, and even a long nose, his entire body looked stretched out. Even when he left for New York City for several years, he rarely encountered anyone close to his height. And the longer reach certainly came in handy when heated competition gave way to violence over a good-looking broad, which happened plenty during his time in the city._

 _The next oldest, John Thomas McFadden, was a more reasonable height than his big brother. But even before he began proper schooling, he clearly had a bright mind. He was always thinking and always inventing. J.T. could be scatterbrained at times and didn't always appear to have the sense he was born with, but no one could deny his brilliance. Calling him a Wisenheimer came naturally to all of them. Even his late wife, Lizzie, sometimes used the term affectionately._

 _And while Steven was tall and lean as a scarecrow, the brother currently standing to his right appeared as his physical opposite. He ended up stouter and rounder in shape. Gregory's fondness for sweets and his curvier shape left him with the less flattering nickname of Fatso. But his brothers never meant harm with their words and he never took insult. He accepted it in good humor like he did all things. Besides, there was some strength buried beneath those layers of fat. Anyone outside of the family who tried mock him growing up learned to fear Gregory's retaliation. Assuming his brothers didn't deal with it first._

 _And the youngest of the siblings, Walter, could have been nicknamed for almost any feature. From the bucked teeth to his status as the baby of the family, there would have been plenty of options. But between the foul stench from his diapers as an infant and all the messes he got covered in throughout his childhood, there was no escaping his brothers calling him "Stinkie." Not even moving away from Friendship managed to change that._

 _They'd all gone their separate ways upon adulthood, but they returned home when J.T. needed his family. When Lizzie died and J.T. was left alone with his young child, his brothers came back to Whipstaff Manor to help. Steven knew his little brother could barely take care of himself sometimes. Raising his son would be impossible without someone to keep the scatterbrained genius at least a little grounded. So for the past several years, the four brothers lived together. They watched over J.T. and he raised Casper._

 _Then everything went wrong. The boy got sick right as a blizzard swallowed up the entire town. Everyone ended up snowbound while J.T. grew more and more frantic. And when his nephew continued to worsen with no sign of improving, Steven chose to risk the dangerous weather and managed to reach a doctor in Friendship. But by the time they made it back, it was too late._

 _What happened next led straight to J.T. ending up in the loony bin years later. Steven, Gregory, and Walter thought initially it was simply a reaction to grief. They thought it was denial, just like everyone in town did. But then they caught sight of the same thing, scaring the three brothers until J.T. reassured them that the pale figure was… Well, it was who he'd been saying it was the whole time. And while the three could keep quiet, J.T. was a different story._

 _He latched onto the tiny fragile hope, not wanting to truly lose his son completely like he did his wife. Even if that wispy and transparent figure didn't seem to remember much, J.T. still treated him as his child. And when he wasn't playing with the young spirit, he was in the lowest chamber of their home working on a machine. He'd been obsessed with the idea of reversing the natural order of the world. He was determined to undo death itself. He wanted Casper back, no matter how impossible._

 _He put so much time and energy into his creation. Years passed and J.T. seemed to grow more desperate to do what even his brilliant mind couldn't achieve. Nothing they could say or do would dissuade him, so his brothers did what they could to minimize people noticing what was happening. Even the Great War, which America only joined near the end, was not enough to dislodge them from their home. Money and family influence could buy many things. It bought them some protection for their brother over the years._

 _J.T. barely left Whipstaff Manor. His entire world was within those walls. All he needed was his brothers, the young spirit that continued to linger, and his work in his underground lab deep below. And when he did leave their home, one of his brothers would always try to go with J.T. and keep him from saying the wrong things._

 _They did everything they could to keep their family safe and together. But it wasn't enough. J.T.'s reputation deteriorated. People whispered. And then the brilliant and creative man was locked away._

" _We'll get you out of here," said Gregory. "Between all of us, there should be plenty of money."_

" _You know how it is," Walter said encouragingly. 'We make a few donations and talk to a few people in power._

" _Maybe blackmail a few people," muttered Steven under his breath._

 _Walter continued, "And then they'll turn you over to our care. It'll take a little while, but we'll get you home again. You'll see."_

 _J.T. shook his head slowly, his grin both resigned and quietly satisfied. Seeing his younger brother in this place made his stomach churn. It had only been a few days and J.T. already looked worn out and wan. A loony bin was not healthy for any man. It was a place to lock someone away and forget about them until they died, any talk about treatment and healing nothing more than meaningless words. They couldn't leave J.T. to rot. Steven wouldn't allow it. None of them would._

" _We all know I won't leave here alive," J.T. said. "Not after everything that I've talked about. But it doesn't matter." J.T.'s grin grew a little brighter. "I finished it. The Lazarus. He'll have the second chance at life that my son always deserved. He just needs to take it."_

" _Keep it down," hissed Steven, glancing around to make sure his words only reached family. "We're trying to get them to let you go, remember?"_

" _I need the three of you to promise me something," he continued firmly. "Promise me that no matter what happens, don't leave him alone. Don't leave my son alone and forgotten. If I can't be there to take care of him, if I fail him as a father this final time, then you must do it for me. Please."_

" _Wisenheimer," said Gregory quietly._

" _You'll be home soon," Steven said firmly. "You can watch over him yourself then. Besides, you know we've never been that close or good at dealing with the boy even before he… Look, we'll get you out and everything will be fine. You won't fail him. He's better off with you than us anyway."_

 _Grabbing his elder brother's arm, J.T said, "Promise me. Promise me that you'll take care of Casper. That you'll be there for him when I can't be. Promise me,_ _ **please**_ _."_

 _Steven took a moment to look at his other two brothers on either side of him. They didn't have much choice on the matter. The desperate expression on his face made it clear that J.T. would accept nothing less. And until they brought him back to Whipstaff Manor, they needed to keep him calm enough that people might believe that J.T. wasn't crazy. If that meant reassuring him that his dead son would be taken care of in the meantime, then so be it._

" _All right," Steven said finally. "You have our word. You don't have to worry about him."_

" _He'll be fine," said Gregory._

" _Nothing will happen to the little fellow," Walter said._

" _We promise, Wisenheimer," Steven said. "We'll take care of Casper."_

 _J.T. visibly relaxed at their words. He looked so peaceful compared to his normal frantic and wild genius. Knowing that his son would be cared for no matter what happened, it was as if a heavy burden had been lifted. Years were wound back and left him looking younger._

" _Thank you," he said quietly. "That's all I need. My family, safe and sound."_

" _And waiting for you to get out," said Gregory._

 _Whatever else they might want to say, they couldn't. The short visit that they'd managed to wrangle came to a close as those who ran the loony bin shuffled them out of the building. They were lucky to have had as much time as they did. None of them were happy to leave J.T., but getting out of the oppressive atmosphere did the trio a world of good._

 _Steven climbed into the driver's seat of their car while Walter tried to squeeze into what little space Gregory didn't take up. The loony bin wasn't particularly close to Friendship. It would take a few hours to get back. Especially with the old and twisting road that followed the seaside cliff line and the falling darkness._

 _They rode in silence for a while, none of them able to find any words. There had to be a way to get J.T. out. They'd been pulling strings and using all the possible influence their family name offered to keep him out as long as possible. Steven didn't even know if there were any favors left. And the offer of money might not be enough to get him released._

 _But one way or another, they would get J.T. home._

 _The crescent moonlight danced across the waves far below while Steven tried to navigate the curving road in the darkness. It wasn't exactly easy. It was an old road and the cliff that it ran alongside was crumbling in places from disrepair. Someone really needed to work on it. Taxes were supposed to be used for things like this. He honestly didn't trust the road, but it was the only way back from the asylum to Friendship._

 _As if his thoughts on the matter was a warning, everything went wrong within seconds. As they moved through another sharp curve, the car started tilting sideways. Shouts of panic nearly drowned out the grinding of tires trying to find purchase as the road crumbled away. Steven wrenched at the wheel desperately. He did everything possible to force the car back onto stable ground. But more of the road fell away beneath them and the vehicle slipped over._

 _The sensation of falling, the way your stomach seems to float a little while gravity pulled you along, lasted only a second before the first sharp impact. The car crashed and rolled as they tumbled down. Everything became little more than noise, chaos, and pain. It lasted for far too long before the car landed with a_ _ **splash**_ _._

 _Steven tried to open his eyes, his head swimming with pain and making complex thought impossible. He must have hit it on the way down. Along with his chest, his left arm, and his legs. He couldn't move his legs, his lower body crushed and pinned by the damaged to the car. Agony radiated up in sharp waves. But even while his injuries tried to drag him into unconsciousness, Steven felt something cold and wet._

 _Double vision struck hard as he opened his eyes, but he managed to make out dark water flooding in. The car was sinking into the ocean. Panic fluttered past the pain and confusion, making him desperate. Steven tried to rip himself free, but agony from the attempt made his vision go white and left him gasping. His trapped legs felt like they were on fire even as the ocean froze them. Moving wasn't an option. He couldn't get out. He couldn't escape._

 _He managed to twist his head a bit to the right. What little light there was revealed Gregory next to him, the stout brother unconscious and part of his face covered in blood. Steven suspected he was also heavily bleeding. The pain in his head made it seem likely. And he hoped that Gregory was only unconscious rather than anything worse. Maybe Gregory would wake up in time. Maybe he and Walter wouldn't be too hurt to escape and swim to safety. Wrestling Steven out and saving him was less likely though._

 _He tried to call their names, but instantly collapsed into coughs that tore at his injured chest and left a coppery taste flooding his mouth. Even the cold salt water lapping at chest level didn't ease the pain that wracked his body._

 _At least the way the car was sinking was putting him on the deeper side. It gave his brothers a little more time to wake up._

 _His head felt murky and he couldn't think through the pain. He could barely hold onto awareness. But he needed to wake up his brothers. They needed to get out before it was too late._

 _While his left arm felt broken, Steven tried to reach for them with the other. But as he tried to make his body respond, a wave hit hard enough to jostle the sinking car and cause Walter to slump forward enough for him to see. And even his fuzzy mind managed to realize the angle was wrong. The unnatural way Walter's head lolled could only have one explanation._

 _His baby brother's neck broke during the crash._

 _Walter was dead. Gregory was at least unconscious if not also dead. And Steven was hurt, trapped, and up to his neck in cold water. Suddenly J.T. seemed like the lucky one._

 _He wasn't going to escape. None of them were._

 _His head started slumping forward. He was too tired, too cold, too hurt, and too weak to keep awake any longer. Copper and salt filled his mouth, no matter how he tried to spit it out. He would probably pass out before he drowned. That might be better._

 _He couldn't do anything. He couldn't take save his younger brothers. He couldn't even keep that dumb promise to J.T. about Casper._

 _Choking on blood and sea water, the unfairness of it all flashed through his fading mind. The road that crumbled beneath the car, Steven literally driving his family to this fate. Everyone turning on J.T. and locking him away, the entire town guilty by association. Even the little ghost hanging around and making J.T. look mad, starting off this disaster just by existing. Anger and frustrated powerlessness tried to rise up in him against it all._

 _It wasn't fair. The town. Casper. Even Steven's failure to keep the car from crashing. He hated it. Everything was destroyed._

 _Can't save Gregory or Walter. Can't get J.T. out of there. And can't keep that final promise. Even as his body spasmed and fought for air it could no longer reach, his mind drowned in panic, guilt, pain, and fury._

 _But even that faded as darkness tried to swallow him like the ocean did. It was impossible to tell with the pain from injuries ended and the pain of desperate lungs began. He couldn't breathe. He… couldn't…_

 _But… they… promised…_

 _He promised. He promised a long time ago._

 _This_ _ **wasn't**_ _real. Not anymore. It was a memory. One he'd forgotten, but a memory nonetheless._

 _But if this wasn't real…_

 _Casper._

 _ **No**_ _. This wasn't real. He had to wake up._

 _Casper was in danger._

 **So who wants to discuss timelines? Because we have a bit of an issue when it comes to the timing for things. Whipstaff Manor has architecture that looks like it belongs between 1810 and 1840, which is fine. It could be a family home that was built before the Ghostly Trio and J.T. McFadden were born. The photo in the newspaper, the clothes, and the steam-punk type of inventions all point towards turn of the century at a minimum and the 1920s at most. I can work with that. That timing works out fine for me. But the baseball is where we hit a snag. Duke Snider's career would have been 1940-1962.**

 **All I can really come up with for that is the idea that Casper acquired the baseball later and put it in the vault with the baseball glove. Sometime after he was already dead. After all, there's no reason why he couldn't have been a fan of Duke Snider as a ghost. As for how he got an autographed baseball, I don't know. Maybe his uncles snagged it during one of their haunting excursions…**

 **So I'm going for Casper being born in 1900, dying in 1912, and then his uncles dying in the early 1920s. And I have also touched on the mystery of what the unfinished business of Stretch, Fatso, and Stinkie might be…**


End file.
